Lillith
by Athena Zandrite
Summary: Keiko is a Murderer? Omi has a doppleganger? How do their friends deal with this? (Crossover with Weiß Kruez, but focusing mostly on YYH chars) FINISHED
1. Lillith Chapter 1

Lillith 

Athena Zandrite 

_I know at some point this first chapter was put up in FF.net with my permission. But I can't find even after looking for three days, it so I'll post it up again, and now I can update the chapters. If the origional poster sees this, please remove the other so I can manage it myself. Thanks! It's also posted on ReiKiTantei.net._

* * *

Keiko creeps quietly across the floor, eyes narrowing in evil pleasure at the boy with his back to her. The soft trod of her slippered feet like the paws of a cat on the prowl, silent, perfect, deadly. He yawns and flips the page of his book as she draws something from behind her back. In the moonlight streaming through the window, the object glints, cold, uncaring metal. He sees the flash out of the corner of his eye, too late as the knife plunges silently into the flesh of his neck. His eyes open in surprise and pain. Then become lifeless as he slumps in his chair, now a body with rag-doll limberness.   


The curtains go down and the audience of Sarayashiki Jr. High School's play, erupts into thunderous applause. Yuusuke glances at Kuwabara. "That was pretty cool!" he shouts over the din.   


Kuwabara looks a bit shaken. "I didn't like it. It's too freaky. Looked real."   


"Ahh Kuwa-chan are you scared?" Yuusuke mocks in a baby voice.  


"Urusai!" Kuwabara grinds his teeth at Yuusuke, who just laughs and looks back at the stage waiting for the curtain call. "Ne, Keiko did well as the murderer." Kuwabara adds on.  


"Mm." Yuusuke agrees, as the applause begin to subside. "And they had to really beg her to be in the play. She hates being in front of so many people."  


"Wow, I couldn't tell at all!" Botan says from the aisle.   


Yuusuke and Kuwabara look like they've swallowed their tongues. "BOTAN! When the hell did you get here?! Damn you and KoEnma for always popping up in weird places!" Yuusuke complains.  


"Botan-chan! How are you doing?" Kuwabara asks.  


Botan smiles and takes the empty seat next to Yuusuke. "I'm a bit busy but other than that, I'm ok." She does an impression of a happy kitty.  


Yuusuke doesn't look amused. "KoEnma have another assignment for us?" he mutters.  


Botan scratches her neck and smiles weakly. "Ano… sort of. I'm checking some stuff out first. We don't know what the problem is yet but it appears to be a new type of youkai."  


"What's taking the curtain call so long…?" Kuwabara mutters looking at the stage and noting the impatient murmur going through the auditorium.  


"Eh?" Botan turns and looks curiously forward. Suddenly there is a scream and Yuusuke is out of his seat in a second racing toward the stage. "Wasn't that Keiko?" Botan asks Kuwabara curiously.   


The two look at each other and take off after Yuusuke.   


As Yuusuke and the others push their way through the curtain to the lighted stage, they stop in their tracks. Keiko is standing over the body of the same boy looking terrified, the knife in her hand is covered with blood and it drips onto her hands and the floor. Botan puts a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder as he moves to check on the boy. She looks sadly at the body and shakes her head. The boy is dead.   


Yuusuke is shaking Keiko trying to get her attention as she stares at the knife in her hand. Botan's image flickers and fades into it's spiritual image and she opens her palm materializing an oar. With a quick hop she is airborne and floating up to the spirit of the boy. She puts a hand on his shoulder and he makes eye contact with her. "Who did this to you?" she asks him quietly.   


His eyes flicker and then lower on the scene below them. Finally resting on the pretty brunette with the knife. "Keiko did."   


  


* * *

  


  


"Damn, what is the world coming to?" Youji drawls from the counter, sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper. "We didn't even make the front page."   


"Ano… Youji, that's a good thing." Omi says from the doorway, toothbrush in his mouth.   


"If a triple assassination didn't make the front page, what did?" Ken asks curiously.  


"Some kid was murdered during a Jr. High School play." Youji says scanning the article.   


"How terrible, he let the play distract while he killed someone." Omi mutters through the toothbrush and he continues brushing.  


"No… the suspect is a girl. And she did it onstage in front of an audience of 400." Youji says looking interested now.  


"No one stopped her?!" Ken asks surprised.   


"It was written into the play, but she used a real knife instead of the stage knife. But wait, it says here that the girl's friends are vehemently defending her. As a matter of fact, half the school is defending her. She's a straight A student in quite a few clubs who has never been in a fight." Youji raises an eyebrow.   


"Maybe Persia will send us onto this case. Sounds like the girl was framed." Ken says thoughtfully.   


"Hmm," Youji glances at the pictures. One is taken from onstage, with the girl holding the knife   
as three people face her, looking shocked. One of the boys has slicked back, black hair and an obvious attitude. The second boy has bright red hair, looks slightly gawky and obnoxious. Youji's eyes narrow at the other member of the group. A girl with a bright blue ponytail, looking, not at the girl and knife, but the body of the fallen boy. "I'm up for it." He says with a grin.   


"Good," a female voice says behind him. "Because it's your next case. Persia is worried about the implications of a child killer." Manx smiles and hands him a manila envelope. "This is all the info we have. "Good luck boys."  


"Ahh! Matte, Manx!" Omi calls from the other room. "Don't leave! You haven't explain-" he frowns as the door shuts behind her. "Mou! Persia is getting lax." He complains.   


"It's a job." Aya says taking the envelope and reading through the contents.   


Ken takes a page and looks at it, the profile of the girl who is suspected of the killing. "Keiko Yukimura?" He says aloud, "Age 14, student of Sarayashiki Jr. High School, part time work at parent's ramen shop. She seems really normal." He mutters.   


"Yuusuke Urameshi, Age 14, student of Sarayashiki Jr. High School, problem student, possible gang involvement, questionable attendance to school. This kid's record is trashed, he's known for fighting and bullying, and basically being a menace to society." Youji reads over Aya's shoulder.   


"Kazuma Kuwabara, Age 14, student of Sarayashiki Jr. High School, problem student, problem with fighting, low grades, at least this one goes to class." Omi says trying to find a good point in the red head. "older sister Shizuru, pet, Eichi. Why do they list that off?" Omi shakes his head.  


"Blue haired friend, unknown, not a student of the school, no information available." Aya reads the next page, then flips to the following. "Shuiichi Minamino, friend of the suspect, top of his class, perfect record, sometimes disappears, no problems connected to him."  


"That's a guy?" Ken asks looking at Shuiichi's picture.   


"Yeah, he's a bit too pretty." Youji says.  


"Too much competition Youji?" Ken smirks.  


Youji glares at Ken and looks at the last page. "Find their connection, find the killer, report back to me before you go further… what? Persia doesn't want us to take the killer out?" He looks inquisitively at the others. "Where the hell do we start?"  


Omi glares steadily at the front of the classroom. _How do I get stuck with these roles anyway?_ He wonders silently as a girl near him giggles with her friend.  


"Quiet." The teacher in the front of the room scold. "Yamamada-san isn't the only new addition this morning." The class quiets down wondering who else is joining the class. The teacher clears his throat. "You can come in." He calls out.  


The door slides open and Omi tries not to look annoyed as Youji struts into the classroom. "this is your student teacher for the next twenty days. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."  


Youji smiles at the murmuring class. He winks at some of the girls in the front and begins to speak. "I'm Nanjo Koji. I hope we can learn and work well together for a while. Please take care of me."  


Omi feels a headache coming on as Youji throws out one of his typical playboy grins. One of the girls squeals. The boy behind him curses, "Che. What is this guy? He here to pick up chicks? Why am I even here? Jeeze, I hope Botan shows up." The boy mutters.  


Omi's ears perk up and he glances at the boy behind him. It is definitely Urameshi. "Who's Botan?" he asks.  


The boy looks at him and frowns, almost glaring. He then snickers and looks out the window. "She doesn't concern you."  


Omi smiles a bit strained, _getting info from this kid won't be easy._ "I thought maybe your girlfriend." He turns back to the front of the class.  


The teacher has just left and Youji is about to begin his lecture. "So, what do you guys usually do in this class?" he asks. Omi shakes his head.  


  


* * *

  


  


Omi turns to Yuusuke as everyone goes to eat their lunch. "So… where do you eat your lunch?" he asks trying to be friendly.  


A lot of people eat here." Yuusuke says looking distracted. "I think I'll skip the rest of today." He turns to leave and Omi frowns.  


"Where will you go?" he asks trying to get something out of the boy.  


"Dunno." He shrugs carelessly.  


Mind if I join you?" Omi asks biting his lip.  


Yuusuke looks at Omi blankly.  


"Well it's dull here…" Omi says trying to gain Yuusuke's acceptance. _I hate this crap_  


Yuusuke looks at Omi for a moment longer and shrugs. "I don't care." He finally says and heads out the door. Omi has to double his pace to catch up again.  


"My name's Tetsu." He sticks a hand out to Yuusuke as they walk.  


"Yeah I heard." Yuusuke replies, he shakes Omi's hand. "I'm Yuusuke."  


They climb the stairs to the roof in silence. Yuusuke is obviously preoccupied. He opens the door to the roof and almost runs into the blue-haired girl. She seems oblivious to his surprise and starts to speak rapidly to him. "Ahh Yuusuke! I was beginning to think you weren't coming, good thing you're relatively predictable. KoEnma-sama says your predictability isn't a good thing all the time but you know I think it's good, you're dependable! Anyway, we think it was that Youkai that ki-" she cuts off noticing Omi. Her look changes to shock and then horror, she slaps her hands over her mouth and looks at Yuusuke who is currently giving her a 'you're hopeless' expression.   


"Ano… Yuusuke, you didn't tell me there was someone with you." She says finally. "I'm sorry, don't mind me, it's all mindless babble." She giggles and rubs her neck.  


Omi smiles. "I guess you're Botan." Botan blinks then looks at Yuusuke, confused.  


Yuusuke shrugs. "Botan, this is Tetsu. He's a new student today. Botan is a friend of mine." Yuusuke says stuffing his hands in his pockets.  


"Hi Botan, nice to meet you." Omi says bowing to her. "Are you in our class?"  


Botan straightens out of a bow and puts on one of her 'duh' expressions. "In your class? No, I'm in another one." She says looking for all the world as though she'd like to bolt.  


"Which class are you in?" Omi presses.  


"Ahh…" Botan wrings her hands and laughs nervously. "That is… uh…"  


"Where are you from?" Yuusuke asks Omi, saving Botan's tail. Botan looks as though she'd enjoy hugging Yuusuke.  


"I'm actually from Yokayama." Omi says slightly miffed he got so little out of the blue-haired girl. He sits on the ground and looks up at them. "What do you guys do up here? I'm not interrupting am I?" he asks raising an eyebrow.  


"Actually…" Yuusuke gets an evil looking grin. "Botan and I were planning on…" Botan clamps a hand over his mouth and steps down on his foot with gusto. "Yuusuke you HENTAI!!" she exclaims with a flushed face. "Nothing, nothing, I was just leaving." She smiles and starts backing away.  


"Dammit Botan! That hurt!" Yuusuke yells at her.  


"Don't say stupid things and I won't hurt you!" Botan yells back.  


"You didn't have to step on me! You and your big feet!"  


"My feet are small and dainty you JERK!"  


"Hah! Only if you think bricks are small and dainty!"  


"Yuusuke no BAKA!" suddenly Botan's hand shoots out in the direction of Yuusuke's face.  


Yuusuke catches the fist and smiles at her. She just scowls back. "I'm leaving."  


Botan yanks her hand out of his and stalks around the building.  


Yuusuke shakes his head.  


"Where is she going?" Omi asks uncomfortably.  


"Dunno." Yuusuke says.  


"I mean, there's no entrance besides this one right?" Omi motions to the door on the roof.   


"Oh… um. She'll find some way." He replies lamely.  


"Goodness, I hope she doesn't try to shimmy down a drainpipe in that skirt…" Omi mutters walking around the building. He frown not seeing her, and looks down the side of the building. There's no one there. Omi scratches his head and turns around to talk to Yuusuke. Yuusuke is also gone. Omi frowns and sits down in thought."  



	2. Lillith Chapter 2

Lillith Chapter 2 

Athena Zandrite 

_We all know the copyright rules. Don't steal, it's not nice. ^.~_

* * *

"What did you guys find out?" Ken asks looking at Youji and Omi.  


Youji pulls the cigarette from his mouth and looks the other direction as a thin wisp of smoke escapes his lips.  


Omi scrunches his face in frustration. "It's hard to get anything out of Yuusuke, he's used to avoiding people and questions." He says then sits heavily back against the couch cushions.  


"What did you find out?" Ken repeats.  


"Well I met the girl. She's really strange but I feel… I don't know what the feeling is, sort of a mixture of calm and peaceful when she's around. She talks a lot. If I could have spoken with her more before Yuusuke stopped her…"  


"You met the one with blue hair?" Youji asks "I didn't see her anywhere!"   


"I don't think she goes to the school. She wears the uniform to fit in. She was talking to Yuusuke before she noticed me and what she said made no sense."  


"Eh? What'd she say?" Ken asks biting into his apple.  


"Well she mentioned she'd been waiting for him, on the roof…"  


"She didn't hit me as the type to-"  


"Not for that Youji. Though Yuusuke really embarrassed her by suggesting it."  


"Yes, he's more that type."  


"She said he was predictable, and someone they both know… I think KoEnma-sama… doesn't like Yuusuke's predictability. Well that or whatever he is predictable about. She says Yuusuke is dependable. But then she jumped to another subject and said something about a Youdai… no youkai I think. But then she saw me and stopped."  


"That's all you found out?" Youji mutters.  


"I think we know less now." Omi grumbles. "When he suggested they were wanting private time, she got mad and stormed off. Both were yelling at each other. But we were on the roof and she didn't go inside. When I followed her, she was gone. No trace of her at all. We were three stories up, a fall like that would have killed her." He broods.  


"What did Urameshi have to say about it?" Youji asks putting his cigarette out.  


"He was gone when I got back to the door." Omi mutters.  


"That's kind of creepy Omi." Ken notes.  


"Tell me something I don't know." Omi agrees. "I'll have to tail him tomorrow.   


"I only found out what a violent reputation Urameshi has. Some of the teachers are vengeful. They want him out of the school." Youji smiles a little. "The principal tells me he has some potential. Says he's a good hearted boy." He stands up. "Kuwabara is the same way, with more friends."  


"What did you find out about Minamino?" Omi asks and Ken chokes on a bite of apple.  


"He's too observant!" He says after recovering. "It's like he's not human!"  


"What do you mean?" Aya speaks for the first time.  


"every time I watched him, he would look directly at me. He noticed me before I was ANYWHERE near him. The only time I got close was during lunch break at his school. I introduced myself and he was polite but really careful. I got nowhere at all with him. I did manage to make a study date with him. I'm not sure if he just let me do that to confront me though. The guy is sharp."  


Aya lapses back into stony silence. The others wisely decide not to ask if he had any luck with finding anything out about the suspected murderer.  


"Gah!" I have to meet Shuiichi in half an hour!" He grabs his backpack and disappears upstairs.  


"I'm going to watch Yuusuke's house." Omi says standing up. "It's only a block away." He makes his way upstairs and Youji follows.  


Aya narrows his eyes in thought.  


  


* * *

  


Omi follows quietly a block behind Yuusuke as he walks down the street. He'd left home almost as soon as Omi got there and immediately Omi was nervous. Yuusuke could easily have lost him but it appears the boy is trying to give Omi a chance to keep up. Youji joins him and frowns. They drop back even farther but Yuusuke also slows down. Not once does he look back at them. "The kid is creeping me out." Youji mutters. "How can he only be in high school?"  


Omi shakes his head and plods on. They both stop and fade into the shadows as Yuusuke approaches a house. He smirks and knocks on the door.  


  


* * *

  


Ken looks up from the books strewn across Shuiichi's desk when he hears the knock on the door. "Expecting someone?" he asks as Shuiichi stands.   


"Sort of, want to come with me?" he asks and motions to the door.  


Ken looks at the books then back at his host. "OK." He stands up and follows Shuiichi downstairs. He almost falls over when the door opens to reveal Yuusuke Urameshi. He blinks at the newcomer who sizes him up. "Hey Shuiichi, how's it hanging?"  


The red head smiles. "Outside."  


"Mmm, should be fun."  


Shuiichi steps outside and waits for Ken to follow. "This is Yuusuke, a friend of mine." He says as explanation. "Let's go."  


Ken walks hesitantly outside wondering what the hell is going on. They reach the street and Ken's head jerks to look at Shuiichi as the boy claps a hand onto his shoulder.  


Yuusuke smiles into the darkness. "Come on out, let's have a chat." He shouts into the quiet street.  


The street remains quiet.  


Oh for crying out loud. I know you're there. One behind the wall, the other the large oak. Get out." He repeats impatiently. Ken watches slack jawed as Youji and Omi step out and into the light of the streetlamp. Both looking ready to fight.  


"Where's Botan? Yuusuke mutters.  


"Here here!" A cheerful feminine voice rings out and she steps out of the shadows in a traditional pink kimono carrying a book that she's leafing through.  


"Bingo!" she announces gaily.  


She makes a sweeping motion toward Ken. "Ken Hidaka, 19 years old, former J-league superstar. Likes, children, soccer, orange juice. Current job, florist and assassin." She reads from the book. Ken's mouth moves but no sound escapes his lips.  


Botan tsks and moves to Youji. "Youji Kudo, age 20, likes… eto… women, cigarettes, former detective… oh, goodness." She is quiet for a moment reading. She looks at Youji and he looks away. "Ano… job now, florist, assassin."   


She turns to Omi who has stopped looking angry and now only appears confused. "Omi Tsukiyono, age 17, also known as Mamoru Takatori." She continues as the boy turns a paler shade and Ken and Youji narrow their eyes. "Likes, the elderly, exceptionally kind, current occupations are student, florist and assassin." She snaps the book shut and tucks it into her kimono. "The fourth is missing… Ran?" she smiles and moves over between Omi and Ken.  


"Why are you guys following us?" Yuusuke asks frowning.  


"How do you know all that?!" Ken asks.  


"I asked first." Yuusuke says sending Ken an impatient glare.  


All three hesitate. Kurama smiles at Ken. "We obviously know enough about you that telling us your purpose couldn't hurt you all that much."  


Ken shoots a look at Youji who frowns and shakes his head."  


Botan sighs. "Perhaps this will convince you. Persia is Shuiichi Takatori, chief of Police. He has been sending you on assassinations to rid the current government "problems". " She looks pointedly at Youji who seems to have taken a leadership position.  


Youji's jaw literally drops.  


"Who are you?!" Omi exclaims.  


"I'm Botan. Why are you following them?"  


Omi looks at Youji. "She's right, we may as well tell what we know. They know almost everything."  


Youji rubs his neck in defeat. "Well…"  


"We don't really know why we've got to follow you." Ken starts thoughtfully. "We were asked to find out more about you. It relates to your friend who is a suspect…" He stops as Yuusuke's eyes flash and his hand twitches a little.  


"From what I've seen," Youji says looking at Yuusuke, "**You** seem much more capable of the murder than Yukimura-san does. But we all know you didn't do it."  


"Damn right I didn't, what the hell do you mean I seem capable of murder?!"  


Kurama puts a placating hand on Yuusuke's shoulder. "I think he wasn't trying to insult you, Yuusuke."  


"Hmph, he sure managed though." Yuusuke mutters.  


Youji has, by now, recovered from the shock of discovering the kid's knowledge about him. He leans toward Botan and takes her hand.  


She looks up at him, confused. "Um..?"  


"You, my dear, are just about the most mysterious girl I've ever come across, might I ask your last name?"  


Botan continues looking at Youji for a moment she then starts laughing nervously. "Last name?" she asks him. "That's … um…" she tries to pull her hand away from him as she looks helplessly at Yuusuke.  


Youji follows her gaze and Yuusuke seems to be in thought. Kurama looks strangely angry. "What difference does her last name make?" he asks sharply, stepping forward and helping Botan to extricate her hand from Youji's. "If you want something from us to incriminate Keiko you won't get anything. She's innocent." Kurama says and Botan nods emphatically, ponytail bobbing in the air.  


"I think Persia wanted our observations to be unbiased. He didn't ask us to dig up dirt, just observe." Omi says from the side.  


Kurama looks thoughtful.   


Ken has been looking at Botan as though she's an alien, for the last couple of minutes and finally speaks up. "How do you know all that stuff?"  


Botan smiles brightly. "Well it's all right here in my b-" she stops her hand as Yuusuke claps a hand over her mouth. She realizes she nearly blew it.  


"She's quite a good researcher." Kurama lamely attempts to explain.  


You guys know a lot about us, don't you think you might give us a little information?"  


"Humph. Why should we?" Yuusuke asks.  


"We'll have to keep watching you if you won't tell." He says then smiles at Botan. "Especially you, for you're the one we know the least about. I volunteer to be your shadow." He winks.  


"What do you want to know?" Kurama asks, "if we can, we'll answer."  


"Kurama!" Botan looks shocked.  


Kurama smiles reassuringly.   


"Where did you get our information?" Ken repeats.  


Kurama looks at Botan who thinks for a moment. "Well, everything is recorded and indexed and catalogued, if you know where to look." She says carefully.  


"How did you know we were following you?" Youji asks, "and where we hid."  


"I could hear you." Yuusuke says with a straight face. "And I can sense stuff like that."  


"Well, then how did you know I was with them?" Ken looks to Kurama.  


"When Yuusuke mentioned he thought you were getting too nosy," he looks in Omi's direction, "I started observing the people that were new in the school, and Ken was new, very curious and pushy, he fit the bill. So I discussed it with Botan and with her research, our suspicions were validated."  


Omi thinks a while longer. "Well, Botan…" she turns and smiles.  


"Hai?" comes her cheerful reply.   


"How did you disappear?" he asks.  


She holds up a finger then realization hits. "D… disappear?" she asks timidly, after recovering.   


"Yes, you were on the roof then gone, but you didn't use the stairs." Omi says looking at her curiously.  


She looks thoughtful for a full minute. Finally she smiles broadly. Everyone looks curious. "What was the questions?" she asks.  


Youji looks disbelievingly at the blue haired girl. Omi look surprised and Kurama and Yuusuke both look as though they're trying not to laugh. "How did you disappear?" Omi repeats persistently.  


"Hmm disappear…" Botan muses. "I suppose you could say I flew."   


"Erm… how'd you do that?" Ken asks when he realizes Omi is speechless.  


Botan giggles nervously again. She clutches Kurama's shirt unconsciously and he smiles warmly at her. "I think this is one we can't explain." He says for Botan. "You wouldn't believe it if we tried."  


Omi doesn't look convinced. "Can you try to explain?"  


Kurama's eyes flash impatiently and Botan look nervously at Yuusuke.  


"We can't explain." Yuusuke says. "Stop harassing her."  


"I'm sorry." Omi apologizes to Botan who looks depressed. "I just … disappearing would be really handy…" He tries one more time to get it out of Botan.  


"You can't just disappear." Botan says looking at him seriously.  


"But you can?"  


"Well, I … I've got special circumstances." She says softly.  


"I think we've answered enough of your questions." Yuusuke says, finalizing the meeting. "Don't make me force you to leave." He cracks his knuckles.   


"We may contact you again." Youji says then turns to leave. Ken follows.  


"Thanks for helping us." Omi says then runs to catch up to the others. As they disappear down the street, Botan turns and bows to Kurama and Yuusuke.  


"I'm sorry I got you guys into so much trouble." She frowns.  


"Couldn't be helped." Kurama says reassuringly.  


"Be careful, they'll still be watching." Yuusuke warns. He turns to leave.  


"Ahh, I have to get back to KoEnma-sama and my job!" Botan smiles at Kurama. "See you later, Kurama-san."   


Kurama waves and watches the street a moment before returning to his room.  


  


* * *

  


She watches as the red head goes back into his home, a low hiss escapes her lips.  


"Too many people are interested. Why are humans watching them…" The shadowy figure coughs and looks pained for a moment. "Soon it must be soon. Perhaps one of those nosy florists would be suitable this time." Her eyes glint red for a moment, reflecting the light of a nearby streetlamp. "Yes, the young one will do nicely…" Her lips part in a smile of pure malice, fangs glinting in the moonlight. For a moment her face shape becomes completely indistinguishable, a second later it takes on the shape of Omi Tsukiyono. She becomes taller and her hair appears to shorten.   


He laughs, the sound of gravel under car tires, before slipping into the shadowy night.  



	3. Lillith Chapter 3

Lillith Chapter 3 

Athena Zandrite 

_We all know the copyright rules. Don't steal, it's not nice. You wouldn't want my eternal spirit haunting you, now would you?_

* * *

Keiko sighs and looks at the officer guarding the door. She turns back to Shizuru and rolls her eyes. "I'm going stir crazy." She complains. "Yuusuke and the others visit daily but I want to go outside." She holds her head and glares at the officer who pretends he doesn't notice. "I **hate** house arrest!" She mutters.  


"They'll soon find out you're innocent, Keiko-chan. Yuusuke and Kurama are really digging." Shizuru puffs on her cigarette and smiles at Keiko reassuringly.  


"Well, I for one, can't wait till they figure it out, I'll be happy to get back to school." She sips her tea thoughtfully.  


"At least you get a break, Keiko-chan. Count your blessings."  


"Shizuru-san! Being accused of murder is in no way a blessing!" Keiko exclaims in shock. "And it was horrible…" She covers her mouth remembering the scene vividly.  


Shizuru pats her back and whispers reassuring words in her ear, she looks over Keiko's shoulder at the guard, in deep thought.  


  


* * *

  


  


"Why the hell are you still here?" Yuusuke asks Omi in irritation.  


"It's not my fault." Omi replies, swinging his book bag onto his desk with a thump.  


"The hell it isn't." Yuusuke's eyes flash angrily.  


Omi sits down and glances at the front of the classroom. "You're early today." He notes lazily, his eyes don't focus on anything in particular and he props his chin up with his hand. The door slams open and he glances at it in a bored fashion.  


"Oi, Urameshi!" A boisterous voice booms over the class. Kuwabara Kazuya comes bawdily into the classroom, with all the grace of a gorilla. He smiles cheerfully at Yuusuke and makes his way around the desks to speak with his friend.  


"Hey, Kuwabara." Yuusuke acknowledges him in a more cheerful attitude than that he was directing toward the florist. He puts a hand in his pocket, his whole body becomes more relaxed.   


Kuwabara looks at Omi disapprovingly. "This is the punk who won't leave you alone?" He eyes him critically, sizing the smaller boy up. "Kinda scrawny isn't he?" It is more of a statement than a question.   


"Nice to meet you." Omi says strained at the far from warm greeting. He runs a hand absently through his hair and smiles thinly at the orange haired fellow.   


Kuwabara grins broadly. "It's nice to meet you too. I am Kazuma Kuwabara, the number one delinquent of Sarayashiki Junior High School and an all around great guy!" He motions wildly throughout his speech, giving an overall comical effect to it. Yuusuke looks like he's in pain.  


"Oh… that's nice." Omi is at a loss for a reply to Kazuma's self promoting speech.  


"Kuwabara, go to your classroom." Yuusuke's teacher is standing at the head of class waiting impatiently to begin lectures. He narrows his eyes at Kuwabara and attempts patience.  


"Ok, sensee." Kuwabara crows gallantly in the general direction of the teacher. "I'll see ya around Urameshi." He makes his way awkwardly out of the classroom.  


"He's quite a character." Omi says opening his book and flipping to the correct page.  


"Yeah, something like that." Yuusuke mutters. He sits back in his desk and looks out the window in a distracted manner.   


  


* * *

  


  


After class Omi stands up and collects his books. Sometime during the day Yuusuke disappeared and he's pretty sure he knows where. After swinging his bag onto his shoulder, he turns his clear blues eyes on the door and stuffs a hand in his pocket, making his way to the roof to approach Yuusuke.  


Sure enough, as Omi emerges into the sunlight, he glances to the right and Yuusuke is crouched down, with a glare on his face, chewing gum. He doesn't look pleased to see Omi. "I thought we might talk a little." Omi says blowing some bangs out of his face and moves to stand above Yuusuke, blocking the sunlight.   


Yuusuke squints at his profile with a decided frown and then looks away. "Che. I don't feel like talking." He blinks in surprise and looks back at Omi the standing boy's form appears to waver slightly. "Wait a minute… who are-" The question goes unfinished as Yuusuke's vision swims, before he blacks out, he is pretty sure he saw Omi's eyes glow red and a sinister smile appear on his face. _Fangs?_  


  


* * *

  


  


"Kuwa-chan, have you seen Yuusuke? I can't find him anywhere!" Botan wrings her hands nervously as she falls into step beside the large orange haired boy.   


Kuwabara turns a concerned look at the Reikai guide. She is in his school's traditional girl's uniform, navy skirt and sailor-style blouse. The only thing that appears unordinary about her is the blue hair that bobs on her head as she tries to keep pace with Kuwabara's long steps. He tilts his head in thought. "No, last time I saw him, he was in class this morning." He rubs his chin and frowns. "Maybe he went to the Arcade."  


"Hey!" Botan brightens noticeably and beams broadly at Kuwabara. "That's a good idea Kuwa-chan! Help me find him?" Botan looks imploringly at her friend, with a slight pout and her hands clasped in a begging position.  


"Of course Botan-chan!" Kuwabara strikes one of his 'man poses', hands on hips and chest thrust forward, a self assured look on his face. "Kuwabara-the-man **always** helps a lady in need!"  


Botan's amiable laugh bubbles up warmly and she smiles at him, used to his antics. "That's why I ask you, of course!" She looks at him gaily.  


The two search the arcade, gaming store and then the park with no luck. "Mou! Where could he have gone?" Botan frowns and stomps her foot in irritation.  


Kuwabara scratches his temple in confusion. "I don't know." He sighs and his shoulders droop in obvious defeat. Kuwabara's brown eyes scan the park again and then move to the skyline. He frowns and blinks as a black shadow disappears from a nearby tree. "Hiei?" He mutters under his breath, narrowing his eyes. He turns to Botan and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Let's check with Kurama."  


"Hmm, he may have an idea that we haven't thought of." Botan agrees and clenches her hand in a fist hopefully. She nods and the two make their way to Kurama's house.  


Shiori greets them at the door, with her usual warm smile. "Ahh, Botan-chan, Kazuma-kun." She steps back to allow them into the house and shuts the door behind them. "Shuiichi is in his room, please go on up."   


"We're sorry to bother you!" Botan and Kuwabara chorus as they take off their shoes and make their way upstairs.   


Botan Knocks on Kurama's door hesitantly. She waits for a moment and there is no answer so she calls out. "Kurama-kun, it's Botan-chan."  


She jumps back as a loud crash emanates from the room, the sound of something heavy hitting glass. Kuwabara's eyes widen and he throws open the door, rushing in, Botan follows. "Kurama are you OK….?" The words die on her lips and her mouth hangs open at the site in the room.   


Kurama is sprawled out on the ground, Hiei on top of him, both look up surprised. Kurama looks slightly shocked and Hiei is holding his head and swearing under his breath. He turns angrily to Kurama. "Why'd you close the window?!" He spits out vehemently. He resumes swearing and is suddenly standing up reaching for the latch on the window.  


Kurama has collected himself and finished dusting off his backside. He moves to the window in exasperation. "Wait, Hiei, you need to tell them!" Kurama tries to pull the reluctant koorime from his current task of escaping.  


"Humph, you tell them. I don't want to talk to the gorilla." Hiei says, eyes cutting quickly toward Kuwabara.  


Kuwabara doesn't take it well. "Why you little shrimp!" He starts forward, Botan stepping in front of him to push him back. To an innocent observer this would look rather comical. Botan's head may reach as high as Kuwabara's chest and she literally leans her whole weight into him with both arms on his chest trying to hold him back. Kuwabara clenches his teeth and relaxes, putting a hand on Botan's head to show her he won't continue the attack.  


"Kuwa-chan, we have much more important things to discuss." She reprimands, glancing nervously at Hiei. Hiei scowls back at her.  


Kurama tries to smile and it comes out slightly strained but he nudges Hiei. "Baka." Hiei mutters under his breath and begins. "I saw Yuusuke." His voice is reluctant. "He was with the kid, the florist."  


"With Omi." Botan nods, ponytail bobbing in agreement. She flinches and moves slightly behind Kuwabara as Hiei glares at her.  


Hiei continues. "They were on the school roof, talking, at one point Yuusuke fell over and the kid picked him up. He took off with him."  


"Fell over?" Kuwabara looks surprised. "Did he attack him?"  


Hiei frowns, folding his arms across his chest and looking out the window. "No."  


"That **is** peculiar." Kurama agrees. "He seemed harmless enough the other night." He trains his green eyes on the far wall as he thinks, trying to remember any telltale signs of danger from Omi.  


"A human couldn't hurt Yuusuke. Not without touching him." Botan steps forward, clutching an arm to her chest in protest, defending Yuusuke's fighting abilities.   


"Maybe we were mistaken Botan-san." Kurama murmurs. "Either way, we'll have to visit our little assassin and find out." There is a look of challenge behind his emerald eyes.  


"I'm not going." Hiei mutters turning away from the group, his voice calm and detached.  


"Heh, the little twerp is scared!" Kuwabara crows at Hiei, quite enjoying a chance to tease the small demon.  


Hiei snorts. "Fool." He mutters managing to open the window, "This doesn't concern me." He is gone in the blink of an eye.  


"We'll have to go tomorrow morning." Kurama says checking his watch.   


"I can't!" Kuwabara exclaims in dismay clapping a hand to his forehead in typical over dramatics. "I have morning duties and the teacher is monitoring me." He looks downcast.  


"That's OK Kuwabara, Botan and I will go." Kurama smiles at the taller man and looks at Botan to see if this is all right with her. She nods.   


"Is it OK for you to miss class tomorrow though Kurama-kun?" She looks a bit worried at the red head. Shuiichi Minamino has a near perfect school record.   


"I'll be fine. I haven't used a sick day in quite some time." He grins amiably at the spirit girl.  


"Well… OK." Botan nods again. "I'll meet you at the park tomorrow morning." She pulls her oar out and sits down. "I have to tell KoEnma what is going on." She floats above them like a leaf on the wind. "Be careful, if he could get Yuusuke there's no telling how dangerous he is."  


"Don't worry Botan-chan! My Rei-ken will defeat him!" Kuwabara boasts, again huffing his chest up and pointing a thumb self-assuredly at himself.  


She looks worried but floats out the window.  



	4. Lillith Chapter 4

Lillith Chapter 4 

Athena Zandrite 

_Be nice, don't take my stuff._

* * *

Kurama looks up when he hears someone calling his name. Botan jogs up to him and stops, panting. She puts her hands on her knees and sighs. "I thought I'd never make it!" She says and smiles apologetically at Kurama. "Sorry I'm late, Kurama-san. Botan-chan reporting for duty!" She straightens and salutes him then relaxes and smiles. "Let's find Yuusuke!" She shoves her hands into the pockets of her red jacket and moves to walk next to Kurama.  
  


"You're certainly full of energy." Kurama says watching her thoughtfully.  
  


"Well, with both you AND Yuusuke there, what's to worry about? And we know where he lives he hasn't got a chance, right?"  
  


Kurama doesn't look convinced. "Yuusuke's not very easy to fell." He murmurs.  
  


Botan frowns and sakes her head. "It was a bad day. I'm sure Yuusuke will be ready to fight by now!" She looks stubbornly forward and Kurama smiles sympathetically at her. The girl is obviously attached if not in love, with her tantei charge.  
  


Even Botan refuses to admit it, well aware of the futility of her emotions. The first problem would be that Yuusuke is human, and Botan is only a spirit. The second problem being Botan's best friend is Yuusuke's girlfriend. A few of her friends have noticed her attachment, and watched, unable to help as she swallows her feelings and pretends he's only as important to her as a friend.  
  


Kurama looks up at the sign above the store as Botan stops next to him. He runs a hand absently through his bangs pushing them back only to have them fall back into his eyes. He smiles and sighs. "If things get messy stay back, Botan-san." He looks seriously at her. "One of us needs to make it out of there if something happens."  
  


Botan bites her lip and frowns then nods. Kurama looks relieved and opens the door to the store.  
  


"Irassaimasse!" Ken calls then blinks rapidly as Botan and Kurama enter the shop. A few of the girls in the shop giggle and whisper as Kurama makes his way over to Ken. "Shuiichi-san, I never expected to see you here." He says putting a hand on his hip and smiling amiably at Kurama. He looks uncomfortable as Shuiichi stares coldly back.   
  


"Where's Omi?" He asks, voice low. "We need to have a little chat."  
  


Ken looks nervously at Botan who has her arms crossed in front of her and looks upset, then back at Kurama. "Why Omi?" he asks and steps back in surprise as Kurama's eyes flash with impatience.   
  


"Where… is… Omi?"  
  


Ken glances around the store and sees Youji frowning back. "I'm not sure where he is. Let me go find him."  
  


Kurama puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come along."  
  


Ken swallows and turns excusing himself from the girls who have been watching in awe. He makes his way through the back of the shop with Kurama trailing quietly behind. "Omi? Omi!" Ken shouts.  
  


They hear a muffled call and then someone coming upstairs. The far door opens and Omi steps out carefully re-shutting it before turning around. "What is it?" he asks and doesn't seem surprised to see Kurama is also with Ken.  
  


Ken motions toward Kurama. "Shuiichi came specifically asking for you. What's the problem?"  
  


Omi blinks and looks at Kurama. "Can I help you?"  


Kurama narrows his eyes and Ken steps back a little. "Where is he?"  
  


Omi smiles at him. "I'm sorry? Where is who?"  
  


Kurama closes his eyes and breaths deeply. After a moment he opens his eyes again. "Yuusuke. What did you do with Yuusuke?"  
  


Ken steps forward in surprise. "What do you mean? We haven't seen Yuusuke since you guys helped us."  
  


Kurama's eyes remain fixed on Omi who is still smiling a disattached, lazy smile. "Kuwabara says he saw you yesterday morning at school."  
  


"Hmm?" Omi says thoughtfully.  
  


"You were here yesterday morning, weren't you?" Ken is now watching Omi also. "Youji said you slipped on the wet concrete and nearly killed yourself." He frowns as Omi's smile becomes cold. "What's wrong with you?"  
  


Kurama feels the youkai's ki hit him in a sudden blast. He pushes Ken back and pulls a hand through his hair.  
  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Omi's eyes narrow.  
  


"Who are you?" Kurama asks.  
  


"My name is unimportant. All you need to know is that I have your friend and he will die if you don't cooperate."  
  


What happened to Omi?!" Ken asks angrily.  
  


"This boy's body is with their friend." Omi grins horribly at Ken, his eyes flashing to red and fangs clearly visible.  
  


"What do you want?" Kurama looks very calmly at the youkai, dropping his hand to his side.  
  


"I want you to back off." Omi's innocent eyes are filled with death and hunger.  
  


"You know we can't do that." Kurama says.  
  


Then Urameshi will die." Omi's grin widens "And so will this boy."  
  


"You can't!" Ken yells, reaching for Omi before Kurama can stop him.  
  


With blinding speed, the youkai lashes out at Ken, slicing his hand with razor-sharp nails, Ken shouts in shock and jumps back holding his hand. He stares at the Youkai, clearly scared. The youkai cowers and growls like a cornered animal. "Stupid boy," voice like the hiss of car tires on grave, "Do you want your friend to die?"  
  


Kurama quickly bandages the hand which is bleeding profusely. When he turns around, the youkai is gone.  
  


"Ken! What's wrong?" Youji bursts through the door and Botan peeks through behind him. Youji sees the hand and immediately grabs Kurama by the collar. "What did you do to him you bastard."  
  


"Youji, it wasn't Shuiichi." Ken grits his teeth in pain, the cut reaches bone and he can feel the meaty flesh still soaking through the bandage. Botan runs over and kneels next to him looking at the damage.  
  


"Kurama, he'll bleed to death if we don't do something. Do you have any herbs with you?" she looks up and Youji slowly lets go of his collar. Kurama smoothes his shirt and glances at Botan and Ken.  
  


"I don't have any with me Botan, I'm sorry."  
  


Youji leans over and makes a face. "Dang, what happened?"  
  


Botan frowns and takes Ken's hand gently in her own. She turns it over to look at the gash. The cut runs diagonally from mid forearm below the thumb, up to the juncture of the pinky and ring fingers. It is as cleanly sliced as though done with a scalpel, and the flesh, tendons, and veins spread slightly apart. The cut is clean save the blood pouring out of the crevice. The bone is chipped below in two places.  
  


"He's strong, Kurama. Look at the bone, it's cut." She frowns. "And it's not clotting."  
  


Kurama leans over and nods. "That is the softer bones though. It's still deadly, can you fix it?"  
  


Botan nods and clasps Ken's hand in her own. She closes her eyes and a small tendril of glowing blue snakes it's way around her hand, twirling and twisting like glowing blue smoke, wrapping itself around both her own hand and his, until both are enveloped in the glowing blue light. Ken's eyes widen in surprise as he feels the pain in his hand ebb and ease.  
  


"Why wasn't it clotting?" She murmurs thoughtfully. "What kind of youkai…" she sits down with a plop in front of Ken. "Such strong youki, I'm dizzy."  
  


Youji looks at Botan, then at Kurama. His eyes narrow. "We need to talk." He turns to Ken. "Take them downstairs, I'll find Aya, we're involved now, we deserve an explanation. "He turns on his heel and exits the hall.  
  


Kurama leans down putting a hand on Botan's shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  


Botan looks up at him and smiles dizzily. "It takes a lot to heal youki without medicine. I'll be OK." She tries to stand and stumbles a little. Kurama helps her as Ken gets to his feet, staring at his newly healed hand. "Where do we go Ken?" Kurama asks holding Botan around the waist. She wipes her brow and looks at Ken expectantly.  
  


"Oh! This way." He turns and opens a door, walking down a flight of steps, flicking a switch to illuminate the basement, the lights flicker and come to life revealing a sparsely furnished room. One couch, a few chairs, a computer in the far corner and a screen in front of the couch. Ken waits for Kurama to help Botan down the stairs and then offers them a seat. "The others will be here soon." He says sitting in a chair.  
  


Sure enough, two minutes later finds a very grim Youji and Aya climbing down the stairs. Aya glares at the two on the couch and Botan visibly shrinks back against Kurama's arm. Youji puts a hand on Aya's shoulder. "Perhaps we should sit."  
  


Aya shrugs the hand off and sits. Youji sits next to Botan on the couch. "Why don't you start from the beginning." He says to both Kurama and Botan.  
  


Kurama closes his eyes and breaths deeply before opening his mouth. "This is going to be really hard to swallow." He says.   
  


"I saw my friend with red eyes, fangs and nails that slice like knives. Nothing is going to surprise me after that." Ken mumbles.  
  


"Well, you see…." Botan bites her lip, "Ahh… I'm not human." She smiles nervously.  
  


Aya looks as though he'd like to rip her tongue out of her mouth. Ken blinks.  
  


"What do you mean you aren't human?" Youji asks patiently.   
  


"Well, you see, I'm not really alive. I don't have a human body, KoEnma-sama just lets me use this when people have to see me. I'm actually a spirit guide to the Reikai. I work right under KoEnma." She waits for them to tell her to continue.  
  


The stare.  
  


Finally Aya speaks up. "You expect us to believe this crap? We're not kids. Can't you come up with a better story?"  
  


Botan blinks, then looks furious. "I'm not lying!" she exclaims. "What nerve!!" Suddenly her oar is in her hand, and just as suddenly she has clobbered Aya up the side of the head with it. "Don't call me a liar you JERK!" she stands fuming.  
  


Youji and Ken look shocked and Kurama looks amused. Aya stands up and holds his head in pain, he looks homicidal.  
  


"Where did that oar come from?" Ken asks, worried that Aya will make good on the look.  
  


Botan frowns "I told you I'm a guide, this is my oar."  
  


Ken looks confused. "Why do you need an oar?" he asks.  
  


Well, how else am I supposed to get to the Spirit world from the human world and vice versa?" Botan returns the confused look.  
  


Kurama steps in. "Why don't you show him how it works?"  
  


Botan smiles, glad it's something easy. She sits on the oar and floats up a bit. "See?" she asks.  
  


Ken looks as though he'd like to run. "EH?!"   
  


"How are you floating?" Youji exclaims.  
  


"Not really floating more flying or hovering." She replies, swinging her feet.  
  


"Do you believe us now?" Kurama asks sitting back against the couch cushions.  
  


"I see it but it's hard to believe." Youji mutters.  
  


"Go on." Aya says.  
  


"Well… I'm a resident of Reikai so I'm a spirit. But the other world aside from Ningenkai which is your world, is called Makai. Makai is the world of demons. There is a barrier that Enma-sama put up between Makai and Ningenkai to keep the demons out of your world, but occasionally some find their way here anyway. That's where Yuusuke and Kurama and the other boys come in. They're Reikai Tantei or Spirit World detectives. So they have to find the demons that cause trouble and bring them back to Enma-sama to be tried." She pauses and looks at her audience. "Any questions yet?"  
  


"You arrest demons?" Ken asks Kurama.  
  


"How the heck to you go about stopping a demon, much less arresting one?"  
  


Botan giggles and Kurama smiles. "Kurama's very powerful." Botan explains.  
  


"Why are you powerful?" Ken asks.  
  


Kurama allows his eyes to turn slightly golden and his youki to raise to the point regular humans can fell it. "I'm a demon myself." He says looking forward to their reactions.  
  


He smiles as they gawk and visibly shrink back from the disturbance in the air around Kurama that silently screams danger.  
  


"Holy @#%$!" Ken mutters as Kurama returns his ki to normal.  
  


Aya looks slightly shaken but quickly recovers. "So Omi is with this demon, somewhere…" He summarizes.   
  


"With Yuusuke." Kurama agrees.  
  


"And apparently this thing can look like anyone." Youji appends.  
  


"I hate to bring humans into it." Botan frets still floating on her oar.  
  


"If their friend is also captured, we have no choice." Kurama says resignedly.  
  


Botan nods.  
  


"How do we find it?" Ken wants to know.  
  


Kurama looks at Botan. "We should introduce them to the others. How will we track the youkai down, Botan?"  
  


"Un!" She agrees, then begins searching her pockets. She finally extracts a watch. "The Onis finally fixed it." She grins at Kurama. "Yuusuke broke it at Genkai-shihan's and we thought it was nearly beyond repair."  
  


"What is it?" Aya asks, irritated with her chatter.  
  


"Oh!" She remember they've never seen it before. She holds it out to him with a warm smile. "It's a You-ki detector watch!" she announces. She floats over next to him so she can hold the device in front of both of them. "I twist this knob and …. " she twists the small knob on the side and the compass in the middle starts turning. "It searches for the nearest youki." They watch as the compass finally stops, pointing at Kurama. Luminescent number read 0.08 meters. They both glance at him and he shrugs back.  
  


"Maybe Kuwa-chan will go with me so you and Hiei don't confuse it." She says thoughtfully.  
  


"We have to wait for him to get out of school." Kurama says.  
  


Aya takes the watch from her. "I'll look."  
  


"But…" Botan trails off at Aya's cold glare.  
  


"I'm afraid you'll at least have to let Botan tag along." Kurama says, eyeing Aya with very little trust.  
  


Botan looks nervous, twisting her hands in her lap. Aya reminds her of Hiei, and tagging along with Hiei is taking one's life in her hands.  
  


Aya remains passive, no emotion on his face. "Why." It's almost a dare.  
  


"Because you're no match for a youkai no matter how well you fight. Botan will keep you out of trouble." Kurama says patiently.  
  


Aya glares at him for a moment before turning and walking up the stairs. Botan blinks then glances at Kurama. She sighs and hops off the oar, running up the stairs after him as the oar disappears.   
  


"What can we do?" Ken asks Kurama after the door shuts.  
  


"I'll introduce you to my friends." Kurama smiles.  
  


Youji and Ken stand up and the three leave the room, shutting the door behind them.  



	5. Lillith Chapter 5

Lillith Chapter 5 

Athena Zandrite 

_Karma's a pain, save suffering, don't steal. Thanks to those who reviewed, in response to Kuwabara already having the sixth sense to be able to sense youki, indeed, he can sense it, though quite often he can't tell where it's coming from just the general area, he hasn't refined the ability so it isn't reliable. It would be a neat idea for another fanfic to really hone his character though, help him improve some of those things, he has loads of potential and grows quickly. Of course, most of the Tantei can sense youki, including Botan. And yes, eventually Yukina will appear though she only plays a small role._

* * *

Botan pants as she catches up to Aya. "Mou, you're quick for a ningen." She says trying to take longer strides before giving up and just jogging next to him.  
  


"Hn." He mumbles, checking the watch and moving on.  
  


Botan reaches out and tentatively clutches the fabric of his jacket arm. "Ran-san.." her voice is timid.  
  


He stops abruptly and his body is tense, taught like the hair on a violin bow. Botan watches him curiously. Suddenly he turns, eyes flashing with anger, inches from her wide frightened violet eyes. "Never," His teeth are clenched and he hisses rather than speaks, "touch me."  
  


Her hand drops from his sleeve and she trembles slightly.  
  


"My name is not Ran. Ran is dead, don't call me that."  
  


She gulps but can't back away, as though her feet are glued to the street. "But he's NOT dead!" She blurts out, flinching away.  
  


Aya regards her for a moment. "You don't know me." He practically spits it out.  
  


Botan frowns. "I met them." She says quietly.  
  


"Met who?"  
  


"Your parents." She says and watches a range of emotions flicker across his face. Finally he settles on rage. He roughly grabs her arm and yanks her into an alley, slamming her up against a wall and wrapping his long fingers around her neck.  
  


"Don't bullshit me." He growls, voice trembling with fury as his fingers spasmodically tighten on her neck. "Don't EVER take me lightly."  
  


Her hands fly up to her neck, trying to pry his fingers from her throat. "They…" she nearly gags, "I took them to Enma-sama!" She feels tears drip in wet paths down her cheeks from the pain, her vision swims and black specks dance in front of her eyes.  
  


Aya's fist tightens and then he lets go of her. Her feet hit the ground and her legs give out under her as her whole body slides down the wall. Aya stares at where her neck had been and she gulps in breaths of air like someone would gulp water after hiking in the desert for three days. Her hand tenderly touches her neck and she flinches feeling what will soon become a new bruise. She continues anyway. "They were so worried about you and Aya, especially after she was hurt. It was all I could do to get them to Enma-sama." Her voice is sad. "They don't know what you do now…" she whispers "It would make your mother so sad."  
  


She winces as he punches a wall. "But Ran, they love you. Nothing will change that, even if you kill people, they will always care about you." She stands unsteadily and puts a hand on his shoulder. "But they want you to be happy. And I'm sure they want you to be Ran."  
  


His jaw tenses and then slacks. "That's impossible, not until I kill Takatori. They will be avenged."   
  


Botan purses her lips. "They didn't ask to be avenged." She says, "All they cared about, was the two of you."  
  


His head drops, chin connecting to chest. "But… Aya is … she's…"  
  


"Aya will live. She'll wake up." Botan looks up at him before pulling herself to her feet.  
  


Aya's eyes snap to her. "When?"  
  


Botan blinks then slaps her hands over her mouth. "Ah… oh shoot." She squeezes her eyes shut. "That's classified. I've already said too much."  
  


Aya grabs the collar of her jacket, desperation in his eyes. "You know when she'll wake up, tell me… please!"  
  


Botan looks close to tears. "I… I can't tell you. Just have faith."  
  


"Please! I've waited so long." He is going to press further but the watch starts beeping. Both people stop moving for a moment, not fully comprehending the sound. Finally Botan grabs Aya's wrist and looks at the watch. The youkai is only 15 meters away. She begins tugging him out of the alley, watching the watch. As they turn the corner they see him.   
  


His cheeks are sallow, dark rings under his eyes give his face the impression of more skull than living being. He stands leaning on a nearby post, before straightening and following a business woman into a side street. Aya moves to follow but Botan shakes her head. "Even weak, we're no match for him." She whispers. "We just have to see where he goes."  
  


"Shouldn't we follow him then?" Aya states impatiently.  
  


Botan frowns. "Ok, but be careful." They slowly make their way to the street. Aya peers around and stops, causing Botan to bump into him. "What's wrong?"  
  


Botan peeks over Aya's shoulder, then gasps. She runs forward, pressing her fingers to the business woman's forehead. "It's gone." She frowns and Aya watches her wondering what she means. "Her soul" she explains. "He just took it. And it looks like it was just absorbed, no damage at all." She turns the woman's face toward herself. "And it was either sudden or painless. She looks calm."  
  


"We're going to loose him." Aya reminds her.  
  


"Oh! Sorry." She stands and they return to their chase.  
  


* * *

  
  


Kurama stops under a tree and Youji and Ken look at each other warily.  
  


Hiei, come down." There is silence for a moment, then a soft rustle of leaves. Ken and Youji blink as what looks like a child, with spikey black and white hair, appears as though by magic.  
  


"What do you want." Hiei looks irritated and his scarlet eyes shift toward the humans with obvious distaste.  
  


"Remember the kid that took Yuusuke?" Kurama asks him and continues when Hiei inclines his head to indicate he does. "These are his friends."  
  


"Hn." Hiei grumbles eyeing first Ken, taking in the baggy jeans, T-shirt and bright orange sweatshirt around his waist. He turns his attention to Youji, starting at the wavy shoulder-length hair, then the close fitting v-neck shirt and kaki slacks. "Are they hostages?" His red eyes return to Kurama.  
  


"No Hiei. Their friend is captured as well as Yuusuke." Kurama explains. "This is Youji and Ken."  
  


Hiei doesn't even look back at them. "They'll be in the way."  
  


Ken growls clenching his teeth and Youji steps forward to protest but Kurama speaks first. "Hiei, give them a chance before you say that." They appear to watch each other for a moment before Hiei shrugs and turns away. "It's not my problem."  
  


Kurama looks strained but composed. "We'll need your help, do I have to wait for KoEnma to order you to lend a hand?" His voice is cool and he watches Hiei.  
  


"Che." Hiei glares at Kurama over his shoulder. He blinks from where he is to right under Kurama's nose. "Don't threaten me, fox." Then he is gone.  
  


Youji looks as though he's about to twitch, and Ken's jaw is dropped.  
  


"What the hell?! The kid just disappears!" Ken exclaims looking around as though he expects Hiei to suddenly re-materialize.  
  


"Not disappear, he's just so fast your eyes can't keep up with him." Kurama explains, sighing. "You'll probably see him again."  
  


Youji frowns, "Not much of a team player, is he."   
  


Kurama smiles. "He's a bit like your Aya."   
  


Ken chuckles. "That explains it, permanently grumpy."  
  


"Let's go see the girls." Kurama says, turning to go.  
  


"Girls?" Youji immediately perks up.   
  


"Don't embarrass me, Youji." Ken says reprimandingly, grinning at Youji's dirty look.  
  


* * *

  
  


"Aaara…" Botan looks in awe at the old house. The gate is padlocked shut and a condemned sign displays across it. The entire yard is overgrown with weeds, and ivy covers a good deal of the house, shingles are missing from the roof, shutters hang in disarray from the windows. Most of the windows are broken or boarded shut. The paint is peeling and flaking off like dead skin. The house looks depressed, sagging in some places. "It's like something out of those awful horror movies Yuusuke talks me into." She frowns in consternation. "I think he just likes to laugh at me when I get scared." She touches the gate thoughtfully. "I'll bet it was pretty in it's prime…"  
  


Aya looks at the watch with a death glare. "You sure this thing is working? How did he get in there?"   
  


Botan frowns. "Of course it's working, it was just fixed. He probably jumped the fence."  
  


Aya looks at the eight foot fence then at Botan.  
  


"What?" she blinks at him. "He's a youkai, remember? This is nothing." She gasps as he takes hold of the fence and starts to climb. "What are you doing?!"  
  


"Climbing."  
  


"You can't!" Botan pulls on his leg making him stop.  
  


"Let go." He glares down at her and she glares back.  
  


"No! You have to wait for Kurama and Kuwa-chan."  
  


"I said. Let. Go." Aya is ticked off.  
  


Botan is nearly panicked. "I can't, KoEnma-sama would be furious if I let you get caught!" She tugs on the ankle she is holding. "Please?"  
  


Aya looks at the house again, eyes searching for any sign of the Youkai disguised as Omi, or the boy himself. Finally he makes his way back down the fence, turning to Botan. "What do we do now then?"  
  


Botan looks thoughtful. "Lets find Kurama."  



	6. Lillith Chapter 6

**Lillith Chapter 6**

Athena Zandrite 

_Blady blah not mine, etc. Togashi is amazing and I take no credit for his work. Don't take my fic and I'll keep writing. Fair trade, no? _

Thanks for the positive response guys, I feel all warm and fuzzy! In answer to Yukina, I write her as in character as I can, I don't think she comes across any differently than she does in the show. So I hope that's a good thing for you? As to those asking about pairings, ^^;; I will mention it later, keep reading and you'll find out. MWAHAHA that means you HAVE to read if you want to know! Marketing strategy! Oh hush now, I'm not evil! Really... Oh and to Hekigan, Botan happens to be my favorite character, and because of RPs, the one I'm most used to imitating and deciphering so yes, she plays a large part in the story. Yay? Anyway, onto the fic! 

* * *

"Nice to meet you." Keiko bows to Ken and Youji as Kurama introduces them.  
  
"And this is Shizuru Kuwabara."  
  
The taller woman nods at the guys and then looks at Kurama.  
  
"So let me get this straight… a youkai that can shape-shift is the one that killed Terazuma-kun in the play and now he looks like their friend?" Keiko asks thoughtfully.  
  
Kurama nods in affirmation. "So they've insisted on working with us and I can understand their concern."  
  
Ken rubs his neck and smiles at Keiko who only comes up to his shoulder in height. "I'm sorry we're intruding."  
  
Keiko smiles warmly. "Don't worry about it, Hidaka-kun. I can't go outside so it's nice to see some new faces."  
  
Shizuru turns and leaves the room appearing a few minutes later with a tray of tea and cups, which she sets on the coffee table. "Tea anyone?"  
  
Kurama begins explaining what has been going on in detail as Shizuru doles out the steaming liquid.  
  
After about half an hour of description, then questions, Kurama finishes talking and glances at the door as he hears Botan shrilly arguing with the police officer.  
  
Shizuru stands and moves to the door, opening it up to see the police officer and Aya sizing each other up.  
  
"Shizuru-san!" Botan looks overjoyed at the interruption, stepping between the two men. "We're back!" She smiles. "Sorry but he wouldn't let us in. Isn't that mean?" She musses her face into a pout and fixes it on the police officer who mutters something then steps aside, looking embarrassed. Botan practically bounces into the house. "Wah! Kurama-kun, we found him!"  
  
Aya follows her in looking irritated.  
  
"Found him?" Youji asks, holding a cup of tea out for her.  
  
Botan beams at him and takes the tea. "Yeah, so now we know where he's staying." She hugs Keiko. "Keiko-chan! You're looking well! I'm glad!" she turns back to the group. "Well we followed him all the way back to an old condemned house. But the weird thing is, he took a woman's soul on the way. It must have been quick and painless, he didn't even harm her body." She tilts her head putting a finger to her chin in though. "Which worries me because as far as I know that's impossible. I mean, even demon vampires have to tear a body apart to take the soul, unless they're using one of the spirit stealing weapons. But those are all catalogued and accounted for in the Spirit world treasury." She stops and sips her tea.  
  
Ken holds his neck looking worried. "Demon vampires?"   
  
"Mm." Botan agrees into her tea. She looks up and smiles at Ken. "Gouki was the first one Yuusuke ever fought but they're pretty low level demons. All they are is brute strength with bodies stronger than steal. They're not very smart. Yuusuke was kind of weak then though so we nearly both got eaten." She frowns remembering the incident. Her fingers tighten around her tea cup and she looks down into it with her bangs obscuring her face. Keiko watches her but her mind is also elsewhere, and she bites her lip in worry.   
  
Kurama speaks up. "But we're not dealing with something that Reikai has common encounters with. Perhaps we could get Hinageshi or Ayame to look up something fitting this description in the reference room?" He gently touches Botan's arm to get her attention again.  
  
She shakes her head then smiles at him. "Mm! I'll do that right now." She stands and sets her tea down on the table. "I'll come by your place tonight and let you know if we've found anything. Ran-san knows where the demon is staying." She looks at Aya then her face hardens into a reprimanding look. "Make sure he doesn't go on his own. He's worse than Yuusuke, at least Yuusuke had spirit power…"   
  
Aya looks as though he's about to stand and gut Botan but she slips out the door as quickly as possible with an impish grin on her face.  
  
She slips past the guard and around the house where she pops an oar out of thin air and zips away.  
  
Kurama sees her disappear out the window then turns back to the sound of Ken and Youji snickering at Aya's look of complete exasperation. He smiles as Keiko and Shizuru join the boys and begin laughing, much to Aya's dismay.  
  


* * *

  
  
"So you see, KoEnma-sama, we've found the youkai but we don't know how to approach it because… well, it's not normal." Botan's voice is raised above the sounds of rustling paper and a stamp going at thirty miles an hour. She is facing what looks like a wall of papers, but peeking through the stacks, KoEnma is visible in his toddler form madly stamping away as he listens to Botan's story.   
  
"So you haven't really gotten anywhere, is that what you're telling me?" he asks sounding irritated.   
  
"Well I was wondering if you could spare another ferry girl to research demons of this sort while we keep an eye on it." Botan says trying to keep KoEnma in her sight as he plows through stacks of paper.  
  
"Un. Get Hinageshi. She's supposed to have a break soon anyway." KoEnma mutters and waves her away.   
  
"Thank you, KoEnma-sama." Botan bows and leaves the room, stopping an Oni on his way by.   
  
He looks panicked as she grabs his arm, but recognizes her and smiles balancing the files in one large, powerful, green arm and rubbing his head. "Botan-san, how are things going on Ningenkai?"   
  
Botan smiles. "Well, not so hot, but we're working on it, Sam. By the way, have you seen Hinageshi?"  
  
He looks thoughtful, scratching the area right behind his left horn. "Ah yes, she was on her way to G-section." He blinks as Botan hugs him and then takes off down the hall. He smiles after her retreating figure, then picks up the dropped stack of files and goes back on his way in the malay of the foyer.  
  
"Hinageshi-chaaaaaan!" Botan's voice rings out through the hall as she chases down the smaller girl, gathering the skirt of her kimono and padding down the hall.  
  
Hinageshi stops, red hair swinging in front of her face for a moment. "Botan-san?" she asks turning and pushing one of her gi sleeves up. "What's wrong?"   
  
Botan stops and pants a bit, then starts into a long and sometimes slightly distracted story about what she needs help with. When she finishes she smiles at Hinageshi. "So could you lend me a hand in the reference room?  
  
Hinageshi looks at Botan with wide happy eyes. "Of course, Botan-san! I love it when I get to help you out! But it sounds awfully scary you always get hard assignments." She watches Botan laugh and rub her neck.  
  
"Well, I guess KoEnma-sama trusts me with them."   
  
The girls enter the reference room and begin searching through shelves of books on rare demons. The search is long and soon they are less enthusiastic. Hinageshi is perched on a ladder in front of a shelf, a large book sprawled across her lap, the blue binding offsetting the red fabric of her hakama when she hears a squeal from Botan and a crash.   
  
"Botan-san! Are you ok?!" she hops down and runs to the next aisle to see Botan in a little heap of books rubbing her back through her kimono.  
  
"Ahh.. yeah, I got excited." She smiles sheepishly and holds up the book she was reading. The title reads, 'Mythology of the Western World'. "I think I've got something."  
  
Hinageshi helps Botan up and Botan begins explaining. "Apparently across the western part of the world, especially in Christian and Jewish mythology there was an Eve before Eve existed. Her name was Lillith. But there are tons of different stories about what seems to be the same woman. Some people said when Adam was created he was both male and female, but then God cut him in two and there was Adam and Lillith. Some people said that she was made out of the filth of the earth and the sediment and Adam was only made out of clean earth. Anyway, her origins don't matter. It says here that she was known as the child-slayer but it doesn't describe what she would consider children. The Greeks said she would kill thousands of her children a night, she cleaves to them in order to kill them and insinuate herself into their spirits." while it's mythology, most myths really are based in fact and this might help us a little!"   
  
Hinageshi looks doubtful. "But still, that doesn't sound very promising. Does it say how to defeat her?"   
  
Botan flips through the book. "Hmm… it says something about an amulet but no real description." She looks at Hinageshi. "I'm going to go tell the others what I've found. See if you can find information on the amulet, ok?"  
  
Hinageshi nods and the two separate.  
  
  
((Information on Lillith at: (http://www.lilithmag.com/resources/lilithsources.shtml) Lillith Magazine. I will be taking a few privileges with the demon version of Lillith but this is a general background for anyone curious)) 


	7. Lillith Chapter 7

**Lillith Chapter 7**

Athena Zandrite 

_You guys know my schpeal. I'm glad you're all likeing it. It's gonna start to snowball after this chapter O_o and I only have so many chapters already done so I'll slow down how quickly I post them (maybe once a week?) Red, Kuwabara will come back in later, I have him stuck in school currently. ^.~ Wee? And what the heck was going on with FF.net earlier? Anyway apparently the story is back up. So yay again! Um... I think that's it. Now for the notes about this chapter:_

_We all knew this was leading toward a Kurama-Botan story. Sorry guys, I am hooked on that pair. Anyway, I'm going to try not to make it too much of a couple-story. I like getting right down into plot. But of course I don't really know where I'm going with this yet. It's kind of creating itself. There should be some nice fighting scenes coming up. We've got to confront Lillith soon! I meander too much. C & C appreciated! ~Athena_  


* * *

Botan raps at Kurama's window, clutching the book to her chest and shivering as the wind blows chilly fingers through her hair. She hadn't realized how long it had taken to find the book. She's thankful that Kurama doesn't have school tomorrow or she'd feel guilty about visiting so late. The evening air is cool and the sky a deep black with scattered clouds and stars. She turns back to the window and knocks again then sees the curtain move.   
  
Kurama rubs his eyes and unlocks the window looking at Botan with tired eyes as he undoes the latch. The window slides open with a soft 'ssshhht' and he smiles at her. "Botan-san, it's awfully late. Did you find anything?"  
  
Botan grins and steps off the oar into his room when he steps away from the window. "I think so!" She shows him the book and Kurama immediately sits down and opens it up to the page Botan book marked. "It was the closest match I could find, but it did mention her slaying her children, and absorbing their souls." She glances around the room as Kurama reads, picking up a little teddy bear holding a heart and giggling. This was obviously from one of Kurama's many admirers at his school. "It's adorable." She says to herself and snuggles the bear up against her cheek.  
  
Kurama glances up and smiles. "I get too many of those, I have no use for them, but the girls keep giving them to me."   
  
Botan laughs at him. "You're a real heart-breaker Kurama-kun." She goes back to playing with the bear and Kurama watches her for a moment before returning his attention to the book.   
  
Finally he sighs and closes it. "This does sound slightly similar but it's so vague. There are too many different accounts to get an accurate description of the enemy. But what interests me is this amulet."   
  
Botan stops making the bear dance and looks at Kurama. "I noticed that too, Hinageshi is still looking for information on it, I wonder if Enma-sama's vault has records of it." She sets the bear back down on Kurama's desk and sighs. "None of the books show Lillith's real form either. She keeps shape shifting so we've never seen it. I wonder what she's like."  
  
Kurama looks out the window and is quiet for a moment. "We'll have to confront her. I want to wait until we've gotten the amulet though." He returns his attention to Botan. "What does KoEnma say about all of this?"   
  
Botan shrugs halfheartedly. "KoEnma-sama has so much work he had huge stacks of papers that were due before midnight tonight so he didn't listen to much when I asked him if Hinageshi could help." She twists her hands together and looks at the ground. "Though I sometimes wonder how much he listens to me ever." She chuckles and smiles at Kurama.   
  
Kurama raises an eyebrow but says nothing, instead opening the book again and glancing at the inside cover, then flipping to the copyright date. "1989." He muses quietly to himself and hands the book back to Botan who wraps her arms around it and sits down on Kurama's bed.   
  
"Ne, Kurama, do you really think we can beat her?" she asks, voice sounding plaintive.   
  
Kurama leans and arm on his desk and cups his chin in his hand watching her. "I think if we watch her a little, and learn how she works we may have a chance, yes." He glances at the window and frowns. "Though it would help if Hiei wasn't so stubborn."  
  
Botan smiles then starts giggling and Kurama looks at her curiously. "What's so funny?"  
  
She takes a breath then wipes her eyes. "You think I should whistle for him again?"   
  
Kurama remembers the last time Botan whistled for Hiei and chuckles with her. "If I remember correctly Hiei was rather upset with you after that. Though it was quite entertaining to see him fall head-first out of a tree."   
  
Botan blushes. "I'd never used the spirit whistle before. I guess I didn't need to blow so hard."  
  
"Well, it got the job done." Kurama shrugs. "Perhaps we should wait for Hiei to show some interest before harassing him."   
  
Botan nods in agreement then leans back on her hands. "Ne, Kurama, do you think the humans will be ok with this. It seems kind of dangerous to let them tag along."   
  
Kurama looks thoughtful. "I'd thought the same of Kuwabara when I first met him, but he has proven his worth many times. We should give them a chance."  
  
Botan smiles. "Un! I like Ken, he's a nice fellow. Aya's kind of mean but he's not as scary as Hiei. Youji keeps looking at me funny though." She frowns, looking out of sorts.   
  
Kurama laughs. "Just don't encourage him and I'm sure it'll be OK."   
  
Botan nods and yawns, leaning sideways till she falls on her side on the bed. "Are we going there tomorrow to show them the book?"  
  
Kurama sits back in his chair and folds his hands across his stomach. "I think that would be best. But of course it's already tomorrow." He nods toward the clock"   
  
"Ahh that explains why I'm so tired." Botan's eyelids flutter for a moment.  
  
"You've been working pretty hard lately Botan-san, perhaps you should take it easy, KoEnma doesn't give you any breaks and…" Kurama frowns and looks at her. "Botan?"  
  
Botan's eyes are closed and her lips part slightly as her breathing becomes regular. Kurama sighs and leans over her to get a pillow off the bed he moves to the window and closes it, drawing the curtain again, and then settles on the ground to get some sleep. He looks up at Botan and smiles a little. "Oyasumi Botan-chan." 

* * *

_MWAHAHA I WILL write the next part and post it in one day!! ::clears throat:: so let me begins O_o_  
  
The woods are beautiful and the way the wind whips through her hair makes her giggle happily. For some reason she has been stressed out lately but it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is the sound of the bamboo in the wind, like the soft patter of a summer shower, sunlight gleaming through the foliage as she dodges thick patches of the stately plant, and the wind hitting her face like a blast of cool water washing it's way over her exposed skin and then flapping her kimono sleeves out behind her as her oar skims through the bamboo. _ Kimoshii_ She smiles and does a barrel roll through the forest. She takes a deep breath letting the smell of the bamboo fill her lungs, stretching calming fingers throughout her body. It's days like this that make her happy to be a spirit guide and have the ability to visit Ningenkai on occasion. She frowns as the air around her vibrates slightly with a new presence. It's not a bad presence, but she wants to be alone right now. "Botan?"  
  
She looks around the forest and blinks trying to find the source of the voice but not seeing anything aside from the pretty brown, green and gold surroundings with patches of blue sky above occasionally. "Botan-san, please wake up."  
  
"mou… don wanna." She hears herself mumble as the forest fades and she reaches out for it. She turns over in the bed and hunches into a ball of pink kimono.  
  
"Botan-san." Kurama looks more impatient. "Ne, Botan-san." he puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently, smiling when she swats at him still half conscious.   
  
"Leemee lone."   
  
"Botan, I can't let you alone. We're going to go check on the others, remember? And show them the book?"   
  
Botan groans and rolls onto her back, her hair splayed out, now out of the rubber band that usually binds it. "Kuraaaamaaa-saaaan… don't make me wake up!" she squints at the sunlight streaming through the window still trying to catch her bearings as Kurama hides a snicker by coughing. She blinks a couple of times before sitting straight up in bed. "GAHH! I fell asleep in your bed!!" she turns and looks at Kurama, horrified. "I'm so sorry! You should have woken me up! KoEnma will wonder where I was! And you! Where did you sleep?!"  
  
Kurama smiles and picks up a brush from his desk walking over and sitting next to her. "On the ground. Don't worry, KoEnma probably doesn't even know you're gone. You said yourself he was very busy."   
  
Botan smoothes the wrinkles in her kimono and frowns at Kurama. "He doesn't notice me unless I'm NOT there. I have such a terrible time with him." She sighs and goes back to working at the stubborn wrinkles. She blinks as Kurama begins brushing her hair for her.  
  
"He has a tough job." He says working at a knot.  
  
Botan sighs and nods then stops so she doesn't mess up his brushing. "Ahh… well, I suppose it's hard when you're the son of a god. But really! He could say thank you occasionally. I've tried repeatedly to teach him some manners but he really won't be taught." She grins and undoes her obi from behind, re-wrapping her outer kimono before retying the knot of the obi again.   
  
"Your job isn't easy either, Botan." Kurama says absently watching the brush slide through her hair before starting to pull it up into it's usual style.   
  
"Ahh, but I'm used to it." Botan smiles and pats her hair. "Thanks! You're better at this than I am." She stands and claps her hands over her mouth. "May I use your toothpaste?"  
  
Kurama nods and shows her to the bathroom handing her the tube then begins rummaging for a spare toothbrush but stops when Botan puts some on a finger and proceeds to brush just using that. "Yew know…" she mumbles through her finger as she vigorously rubs at her teeth, "I wonda wah we han't had mo prolms wif dis ririf ding…" she mumbles glancing at Kurama as he stands and puts some toothpaste on his own brush.  
  
He turns and shrugs at her. "Maybe she only needs souls every so often. And she probably does a pretty good job of getting in and out unseen if she can shape shift into anyone she needs to." He begins brushing and Botan rinses her mouth with water.  
  
"Ahh…" she looks as though she understands. "That makes sense." She splashes water on her face and dabs at the soap with a hand rubbing it on her face and neck making a face as she gets water on her kimono.   
  
Kurama nods and rinses his mouth out.  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hello!" Botan practically sings as she enters the flower shop with Kurama following close behind smiling at some girls as they squeal and wave at him.   
  
"Ahh, Botan-san." Ken waves from the counter. "How did your research go?"   
  
Botan grins and holds up a hand in an "ok" sign. "I think we've found something to go on!"   
  
Youji pokes his head into the shop from the back room with a cup of ramen noodles in his hand. "So fast?" he glances at Aya. "Should we close shop?"  
  
Aya looks unhappy with the prospect of talking to Botan at all but nods. He moves to the door and flips the sign from open to close as Youji flirts with the remaining customers, while shooing them out. "Come back tomorrow, girls. It's always nice to see such pretty faces."   
  
"Mou Youji-kun, you're terrible, making us leave." A tall brunette pouts at him but allows herself to be ushered out when he puts a hand on her hip and directs her toward the door with a distinct blush coloring her face.  
  
Ken locks the register and sits at one of the barstools by the counter. "So what did you get?"   
  
Botan holds the book up showing it off to the others and flips through some pages until she finds the Lillith passage where she stops and reads aloud for the guys.  
  
"So what does that have to do with the thing that has Omi? Are you saying the thing that looks like him is some ancient human come back to kill off anything she's given birth to?" Ken asks.  
  
Botan blinks and glances at Kurama who smiles and nods. "Well you see," she begins, "Most myths are based in fact. And this is a myth that is rampant in Christian and Jewish cultures. So it was probably based on something. Maybe this demon that has Yuusuke and Omi-san lived in Europe and occasionally had to feed on human souls to survive, so she took some souls and helped the people create a story about an Eve that was banished to darkness and came back for revenge. Or someone who seduced men then killed them, you get the idea. So this was the closest match we could find to whoever has our friends. And it mentions an Amulet. Well, Hinageshi-chan is looking for information on the Amulet so she'll get in contact with me as soon as she's found it. And then we may be able to confront this demon." Botan nods and smiles.  
  
Ken looks at her thoughtfully. Aya is glaring at the book as though it will solve the problem. Youji sighs. "So we can't do anything still?"   
  
Botan scratches her necks and frowns. "I don't think it's safe. Kurama and I need to find Kuwa-chan and then we will at least have two people who can use ki to fight her."   
  
Aya takes the book at her and looks at a picture of Lillith. "This picture." He says quietly.  
  
Kurama steps forward and looks at it also. In the picture the creature looks like she's in pain, recoiling from something but the only thing in front of it is a wall with scratches on it. Aya turns the book in his hand and looks at the picture right side up. "This scratch in the wall…" he frowns and pulls a piece of scratch paper out beginning to draw on it. When he finishes he shows the paper to the others. On it are a series of three peaks the middle one being taller and having a line that extends and splits at the top where the upper bit is bent out at ninety degree angles. "That's what's on the wall." He says pointing to it.   
  
Botan blinks and looks at it. "I've never seen that before." She digs her compact out of her kimono and flips it open pressing some buttons.   
  
"Botan-san?" the image of a young girl with short red hair and a shrine priestess kimono and hakama pops up where the mirror would usually be. "Ahh good, you're ok! You didn't come back last night, I was worried about you. Where were you?"   
  
Botan blushes for a moment then clears her throat.  
  
"It's not important. Hinageshi-chan, I may have something to help you out." She sets the compact on the picture that Aya drew and presses a button. In a moment a picture of the symbol shows up in the compact then Hinageshi's face is there again. "Hey! I saw that in one of the books!" she disappears for a moment and there's a little bit of noise when she appears again. "Here it is!"   
  
She flips through the book and begins reading. "These two ideograms were carved about 5,000 years ago on a rock wall in Cueva de los Letreros near Almeria in Spain. Nowadays nobody really knows what they meant." She blinks and looks at the book. "There's two, one doesn't have the little bent antennae things on it. Wait a minute let me send them to you."   
  
In a moment, two images appear on the screen. (http://www.reikitantei.net/ez/lillith.gif, http://www.reikitantei.net/ez/lillith2.gif Images posted here)   
  
"It's strange that no one knows what they meant though." Hinageshi looks confused. "Reikai has nearly every symbol recorded. I'll have to look around a little more. They don't even have a name for it."   
  
Botan nods. "Thanks Hinageshi, I really appreciate it!"   
  
"No problem Botan-san. Are you coming back tonight?"  
  
Botan blushes again. "Yeah, I think so unless something happens."  
  
"Did you stay with Keiko?" Hinageshi asks. "How's she doing? I don't get to see Keiko-chan very often."  
  
Botan looks as though she's been in the sun too long. "No, I um… fell asleep at Kurama-san's house. Last time I saw Keiko she was doing well though, very happy. I'll try to be back tonight." She shuts the compact in a hurry and stuffs it into her kimono.   
  
Kurama scratches his head and ignores the look Youji is giving him. "Shall we go?"  
  
Ken finishes flushing himself and blinks at him. "Go where?"   
  
"We may as well observe this demon." Kurama says. "But if you don't want to come you don't have to."  
  
Aya frowns. "We'll come."  
  
Youji puts an arm around Botan's shoulder and leans down next to her. "You can stay with me tonight if you want." He says suggestively with a lecherous grin.  
  
"I JUST FELL ASLEEP!" Botan exclaims in exasperation glaring at Youji and pushing his hand off her shoulder.   
  
"Youji stop harassing her." Ken says looking warily at the glare Kurama is giving the older boy. "We have to help Omi now."   
  
Youji shrugs and winks at Botan. "So sorry kitten," he gestures toward the door. "After you."   
  
Botan stalks out the door and Kurama sighs knowing this will be a long day.  
  
_ (http://www.symbols.com/encyclopedia/04/0450.html)-Symbol information from symbols.com.  
What do you know, it only took me an hour and a half to spit this out O_o I guess I do, do best when I've got a deadline. Doozo!_  



	8. Lillith Chapter 8

**Lillith Chapter 8**

Athena Zandrite 

* * *

_Notes notes: Red: Worry about Yuusuke more! LOL At least I wrote him into this chapter for you ^.~ Caramel: X_x I don't know where the Aya x Botan hints are. I've tried to make it obvious that Botan is terrified of Aya, and Aya himself has seriously considered spilling her internal organs more than once. X_x I wouldn't think that was an Aya x Botan hint. But you know I suppose it depends on what you think of as sexual tension. X_x I also don't like making stories where everyone falls in love with the female lead. That get's old fast. X_x So I hope I'm not being bad... Sapphire-chan: I actually blushed when I read your review. Thank you for the wonderful compliments my ego doubled in size ^.~ I'm working hard to finsish the fic so be patient with me :D And yes guys, I lied. It's been less than a week and I'm already updating. Well be happy right? I mean, it's getting interesting! Thanks for all your reviews, keep it up and I'll keep posting! YAY! _

And yes I don't own any of this but you all know that so I won't go into detail. :D 

* * *

Yuusuke wakes groggily, to complete darkness. His head pounds as though someone is beating on it with large mallets. He blinks a few times getting used to the darkness. Soon he notices a small sliver of light coming from a place on a nearby wall, he focuses his sight on that sliver and squints, trying to flex the muscles of his hand. His whole body feels like it is filled with cement and he impatiently tries to lift his hand to his aching head but it flops next to him unsuccessfully. Waves of exhaustion wash over him and he nearly passes out again, but he fights it and manages to turn his head and observe a lump on the floor next to him.   
  
His eyes slowly take in the object trying to put together the shapes and textures as he glares at it. Finally he comes to the conclusion that the lump next to him is hair. _Yes that's it, hair, it must be a hairball._ He grits his teeth as this simple logic, however illogical, manages to send shooting pains through his head. The hairball stirs next to him groaning but not moving. _Blasted noisy hairball._ Yuusuke flops his foot out trying to kick it, yet again unsuccessful and causing another wave of exhaustion to make him black out for a moment.   
  
The next time he comes to, something is above him, hissing in an altogether unpleasant voice, glowing slightly. He can't comprehend the blue light moving between his body and the hissing thing but he feels himself weaken again and then blackness swallows him again.  
  
Time passes though he doesn't know how long nor does he currently care, he wakes up twice more, the second time a little recovered. Enough to flop onto his side and push the hairball next to him to get a better look. This time he recognizes it. Not a hairball, but Omi. A dried trickle of blood caked to the side of his face, blood matted in his hair. Yuusuke tries to speak but can only manage a croak. He hasn't the energy to shake Omi awake, not that the other would wake anyway. His body is still warm giving Yuusuke hope that at least he isn't dead. He taps his cheek with all the energy he can muster. Omi musses his face into a look of pain but doesn't wake up. Yuusuke gives up, his energy exhausted for the time being. He relaxes his muscles and welcomes sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You're sure it was here?" Ken asks Botan curiously, looking at the depressed house warily. "It seems so … cliché."   
  
Aya glares at him as though daring him to question his memory again, then he glares at the fence which obstinately refuses to wither under his glower.   
  
"Ahh.. it's the one all right. Look, the detector watch is going crazy." Botan shows it to Ken who watches it spin between Kurama and the house. "I guess she's inside." Botan shrugs and hands the watch to Ken who takes it and puts it on his wrist. Botan frowns at her kimono and presses on an adamant wrinkle in irritation.   
  
Youji shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head. "So we're just watching for now right? Should we be out in the open like this?"   
  
Kurama shakes his head and points to a thicket of bushes across the street. "Let's go there, we'll be less noticeable."   
  
Ken and Youji head toward the bushes followed by Kurama, Botan tugs on Aya's jacket and flinches as he nearly hits her. "Oh don't get so testy, just come with us." She says glaring back at him, following him to the bushes. "KoEnma had one of his messengers watching this house but they couldn't be here very often so he never saw anyone come or go. I would think she'd have to come and go occasionally. Right?" Botan settles behind the bush next to Kurama and frowns.  
  
"Well it's better than doing nothing I suppose." Ken says thoughtfully. He glances at the house which has no movement at all.   
  
"I don't know what it needs to do, unfortunately." Kurama says picking a dead leaf off Botan's shoulder and flicking it away then pulling out a little notepad to write down the time.  
  
"So we just sit here." Youji concludes.   
  
There are nods from everyone else and the waiting begins.  
  
  


* * *

Ken leans back and rubs his knee glancing around and sighing. "This waiting is killing me." 

Youji looks as though he agrees though he doesn't say anything, they share a look of boredom before blinking in surprise at Kurama and Botan stiffening and looking at the building nervously. Ken crawls forward again, next to Aya and frowns at the house, nothing moves and he squints to be sure he's not missing anything. 

Botan clutches a branch of the bush tightly, knuckles whitening as she lets out a hissed breath. "Where...?" 

Kurama's green eyes shift watchfully and he tries to pinpoint something that Ken obviously can't see or hear. His eyes move not only over the house, but the surrounding area. He remains quiet but rises slightly on his feet, as though preparing. 

"What's going on?" Ken asks Botan quietly, feeling extremely nervous watching the two become so edgy. 

Botan shakes her head and puts a finger to her lips. "shhh.." it comes out as more of a breath than a word, she draws her eyes to the building and makes a motion with her hands before turning back to the house. 

For a moment everything in the area is still, then suddenly both Botan and Kurama spin and stand coming face to face with Omi or what looks like Omi. 

"Shit!" Youji exclaims nearly falling over and wondering how Omi had gotten there without him noticing. He stands with Aya and Ken as Botan and Kurama are suddenly armed, one with a baseball bat and the other with ... a rose. 

Omi smiles, mouth widening sickeningly and white teeth flashing, k-9's sharper than normal humans. "A welcoming party, how kind of you to stop by." His eyes are almost yellow with tints of red, and they look predatory. "I certainly appreciate all the food your friend has given me, I feel almost as good as new. Quite filling." 

Ken covers his ears trying to get rid of that gravelly voice coming out of their youngest members mouth. Like death speaking through Omi's mouth, looking through his eyes. He grits his teeth and backs away instinctively. 

Aya's violet eyes flash and his sword is out, he doesn't know what he's doing but he's ready to go in full throttle and kill this thing, whatever it was. 

Omi tsks at him. "Ahh Aya you always were so mindless in battle." His eyes mock the redhead then move to Botan and Kurama. "He thinks he can kill me." The amused smirk rests on Botan. "Ahh but you know that's not going to happen. And I'm not as weak as I was last time." the eyes move to Kurama. "You may have been able to kill me then. But not now." He tilts his head back and laughs the sound scaring away what few birds there were left in the trees. His hand slowly moves forward, first brushing the petals of Kurama's rose, then moving down the thorned stem to his hand. He steps forward, fingers touching Kurama's cheek. "You are a pretty one. And such an essence. Perhaps I'll take you when I'm done with your friend." 

Kurama jumps back and slashes his whip out of the rose at the creature in Omi's form. "Don't touch me." He grips the rose whip tightly, taking minor pleasure in the fact that he's at least injured the creature's hand. 

Omi looks at his hand thoughtfully, as blood drips down from the thorn wounds. He quietly raises it to his mouth and licks some of the blood away as the wounds close themselves shrinking back down to perfect skin. "Now now, no need to resort to violence." he laughs again and glances at Botan's bat. "It won't save you anyway." 

"Give us our friend back." Youji says from the side, feeling like he needs to say something, anything. 

Omi keeps his eyes on Botan's bat as he responds, stepping toward the girl as the bat wavers in her hands. "I won't. He's mine now. Cute little thing, so fragile." Suddenly ki surrounds him and pushes the others back. It's like they were hit by a hurricane wind. Youji and Aya are thrown over the bush and into the street, Ken hits a nearby tree and Kurama is pushed into the bush. Botan falls back, dropping her bat as she looks up at Omi fearfully. 

He walks forward, eyes locked on hers, ki now visible to those who can see it, streaming around him like a cloak, he takes purposeful steps coming to a stop above her. "You're a servant of Enma, are you not?" he is not smiling anymore. He glares at her as she shrinks back against a rock. "Answer woman!" she flinches as though struck. 

She tries to look defiant. "So what if I am." Her eyes search for her bat and she sees it behind him, out of reach completely. 

Kurama struggles to his feet and looks around frantically for Omi, finally seeing him closing in on Botan. His eyes narrow and he clutches a fist next to his side. 

"Ah yes, Enma, he always was such an ass." Omi smirks again, reaching down and lifting her by her collar, her feet dangle in the air and she kicks at him feet thudding against him though he doesn't seem to notice, her hands are clawing at his arm. "I think it's time I sent a message back to him." 

Kurama's eyes widen for a moment in surprise as Omi lets her feet touch the ground but only long enough to grab her by her hair and yank her toward him, mouth opening and all his teeth lengthening as he bites down on her neck drawing a strangled scream from her before he yanks her head back by her hair and tightens his jaw. Ken and Youji watch in shock as a gurgled sound comes from her throat and a trickle of blood runs down her chin, pooling on his shoulder. Kurama rushes forward blindly but Aya passes him pulling something out of his pocket and raising it in front of him. 

She is suddenly in a crumpled pile on the ground and Omi has jumped back far out of their reach, blood dripping from his mouth, and eyes darkening to a full fledged red. "You can't win with that. I'll see you again, and next time none of you will survive." He disappears too quickly for Aya to see where he's gone 

Kurama is kneeling next to her, tearing the sleeve off his shirt and wrapping it around her throat trying to stop the bleeding. Youji stands in the street and looks around waiting for another attack. Ken rubs his neck and tries to stand up but falls back against the tree. 

Botan's eyes focus and unfocus as she tries to get her bearings, hand suddenly clutching for Kurama's as the pain shoots through her body. Kurama flinches looking at the wound which refuses to stop bleeding. Her whole neck is raw, a large chunk of flesh ripped from it tendons and blood vessels exposed. "Shhh, don't move. I know it hurts, please stay still Botan-chan." She feels tears prick at her eyes but holds onto them gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the pain shooting from her neck she sits still as Kurama reaches into his hair pulling out some seeds and he begins applying herbs to her neck. 

Youji moves forward quietly. "Dang... that doesn't look good." 

"Get some water." Kurama says quietly. He turns to Aya. "He's gone, can you grind this for me?" he hands Aya some leaves and then goes back to putting an ointment onto Botan's wound. 

Soon Youji comes back with water and Kurama puts the ground leaves into it making Botan drink it. She smiles at him weakly before passing out. 

"Let's get her to Genkai." Kurama stands, lifting her now limp body in his arms and turning toward the city hills. "We don't have much time." 

"Who's Genkai?" Ken asks having finally mustered the strength to stand after being thrown so hard against the tree. 

"Someone who can help Botan." Kurama says as he walks forward, the others trailing behind. 

_((ooh action! YAY! Another section up, I hope you all like it!))_


	9. Lillith Chapter 9

**Lillith Chapter 9**

by Athena Zandrite 

_Ara you all know the deal, no taking my stuff and all that. Togashi-sensee owns it all anyway.   
Asilin, I actually wrote out the beginning of the story and what I wanted the demon to be like in general before I decided which demon to use. Then I researched demons and came up with Lillith who has so many similarities it was scary. Plus now I can really work with her history since she has so much of one. Exciting! SapphireCherryMoon, this is what happens next ^.~ Read on of course. kc, Hiei shows up again in the next chapter. :D caramel :P Threats don't scare me! But yeah I'm working on it. X_x Thanks for the encouragement. Botan, thanks for stopping by! On with the story!_

* * *

Yukina stands and gathers the dishes from their afternoon tea, moving into the kitchen where she cleans them, smiling at a bird on the windowsill. "Aren't you cheerful today." The bird twitters in response then preens. This action elicits a giggle from the ice maiden. 

Suddenly the bird gives a frightened tweet and takes flight. Yukina frowns then sees Kurama step onto the dojo lawn carrying a bleeding Botan and followed by three strangers. "Botan!" She shakes her hands quickly trying to get rid of the suds then rushes out joined by Genkai to meet Kurama on the lawn. 

"What happened?" Genkai ignores the newcomers, looking at the spirit in human form. She is still unconscious in Kurama's arms. 

"She's been bitten by what we think is a demon." Kurama says quietly. "Can you help her?" 

Genkai turns toward the dojo with an air of promptness. "Bring her inside, we'll see what can be done." 

They parade into the front room where Kurama gently lays Botan on a mat, then he kneels out of the way allowing Genkai full access to work. Youji sits down next to Kurama, cross legged and Aya leans against the doorframe. Ken remains standing looking fairly panicked about the amount of blood Botan has lost. 

Yukina steps toward Ken as Genkai puts a hand over Botan's wound. The old woman's hand glows slightly as she shuts her eyes waves of calmness emanating from her. Yukina puts a calm hand on Ken's arm drawing his attention from the golden-blue light that has started pulsating around the old woman. "Please sit out of the way." 

Ken looks down at her opening and closing his mouth akin to a fish out of water before finally getting out a strangled "What about the hospital?" 

"Would you sit down Ken? The woman has it under control." Youji sounds irritated. 

Yukina smiles as Ken plops down on the ground. "So much blood, and … it was gross…" Ken makes a face. 

"You kill for a living you idiot." Youji mutters next to him. 

"But I don't bite them to death!" Ken says indignantly. "Even Farfarello uses weapons." He mentions the only other person who has really disturbed him with the way he chooses to dispose of life. 

Yukina comes back into the room with a bowl and a towel, sitting on the other side of Botan and laying the towel across her forehead. "Genkai-shihan, shall I relieve you for a moment?" 

The old woman shakes her head. "No, thank you Yukina, but I'm nearly finished." She grits her teeth. "Please bring the bandages." 

Yukina stands again in a rustle of kimono fabric, turning to leave as Youji glances at Kurama. The red haired boy is watching calmly, though his eyes look slightly stormy. Youji is going to say something but notices that Kurama's hands are gripping the material of his slacks, knuckles turning slightly white. Youji wisely keeps his mouth shut. He glances back up as Yukina returns carrying an armful of bandages. Genkai sits back, no longer glowing and wipes her brow. Kurama stands and looks down at Botan. "How did it go?" 

Genkai glares at him for a moment. "It's not like mending a broken bone, Kurama, so it didn't go well. But I seem to have been able to mend the severed blood vessels and re-grow some of the muscle from her shoulder and neck. While Yukina bandages her I want a word with you boys." She walks out of the room as Yukina loosens Botan's obi and carefully slides the material away from her injured neck. 

Ken slides the door shut behind him as he turns to look at Genkai with the others. "What happened?" The old woman again intones in an even voice. 

Kurama's shoulders slump and he looks tired as he explains everything that has happened. The old woman is quiet as he explains and after he finishes she sits still a few minutes longer reviewing and processing the story. 

"So you took normal humans and a spirit world guide to watch a demon who has captured Yuusuke Urameshi?" she finally says aloud, not masking her incredulous voice that points out the stupidity of this kind of action. 

"We made him take us." Ken tries to defend Kurama who interrupts him. 

"It was poor judgment. I didn't believe Lillith would contact us." 

Genkai sighs. "Well, Yuusuke's done much worse, so let's just leave it be." Genkai says watching Kurama who frowns but nods, his eyes going back to the door before returning to the old woman, obviously still feeling guilty. Genkai turns her back on him to hide a smirk. 

"So you boys have had your first run in with a hostile demon then?" her expression becomes serious again. "I assure you this is not child's play. You are risking your lives going near it." 

"It's got Omi." Aya says shortly not looking for approval. 

"That may very well be, but by the end of this it could have the rest of you as well." 

"But we can't just let it take him!" Ken exclaims. "We can't sit back and watch." 

Genkai chuckles. "Would you say that, if the demon had done to you what it did to Botan?" 

Ken quiets down. "You must exercise extreme caution. It could kill you more quickly than you can ever imagine." She continues. 

"We fight regularly." Youji says indignantly. 

Genkai's eyes cut toward Youji. In a quick movement she kicks a chair toward him with the agility of someone half her age. Youji's eyes widen and he jumps narrowly being missed by the chair only to gawk as Genkai suddenly appears behind him, hand raised and ready to strike him down with a final blow to his neck. 

"Now you understand." She says quietly landing on the ground and turning her back on Youji again as he stands twitching with alertness. 

They all look up as Yukina opens the door and smiles at them. "She's awake." Her tiny voice cutting through the silence like chimes in the wind. 

Kurama walks forward. "May I have a moment with her?" 

Genkai nods and Kurama goes inside sliding the door shut behind him. 

"How the hell did you do that?" Youji is exclaiming as the door slides, it shuts cutting off Genkai's smug reply. 

* * *

Botan looks toward the door as Kurama slides it shut, trying to sit up.  
  
"Stay down, Botan." He says, looking worried. "You're hurt."  
  
Botan sighs and lays back in defeat. "Ahhhh... I'm such a dip. I can't believe I dropped the bat." As she settles back her hair falls half over her pillow and half across her neck.  
  
Kurama smiles a little, green eyes falling on the gauze bandage around her neck, the white of the bandages and sheets, a stark comparison to the bright blue. "Don't blame yourself." He kneels next to her on the floor, hands splaying across his knees. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
  
Botan looks at him, surprised. "But you did, you carried me here and gave me that medicine."   
  
Kurama scratches his nose uncomfortably. "That wasn't what I meant... ah well, I suppose we can't change what happened anyway." He sits quietly for a moment, eyes drifting back down to the bandage, Botan turns her head and watches him curiously.  
  
Finally she breaks the silence. "Um... Kurama?" She asks him, waiting for his attention to return to her.  
  
He shakes his head and looks at her. "Yes?" he returns.  
  
Botan looks thoughtful for a moment, fingers tightening and creasing the sheets over her body. "Why did Lillith leave?" she asks.   
  
Kurama frowns, brows creasing as he remembers Aya's forward dash and the recoil of the creature using Omi's appearance. "I'm not sure, actually Aya did something. We'll have to ask him." Kurama leans down and brushes Botan's hair off her neck fingers grazing the gauze. "Have you told KoEnma that he wanted to send his dad a message?"  
  
Botan looks worried, she purses her lips then speaks. "He's so busy but I suppose I should." She fumbles under the sheet for a moment, finally producing the compact with a little exclamation of triumph. She connects it with a button and waits. For a moment the mirror only reflects her face, haloed by blue hair against the pillow. Soon Hinageshi appears. "Botan, good to hear from you-" She pauses taking in her senior's tired eyes, disarrayed hair and then finally the bandages covering a good part of her neck, tinged pink from earlier bleeding. All at once Hinageshi panics, nose inches from the screen, eyes wide as saucers and voice pitched an octave higher than normal.  
  
"Botan! What happened to you? Are you all right? I should come help you! I have to come right away! It looks terrible, didn't Kurama and Kuwabara go with you? How on earth did you get hurt? I told you to be careful, oh what should I do!!!"   
  
Botan smiles and covers her mouth before composing herself. "I'm OK Hinageshi-chan. Genkai and Yukina bandaged me up, I'm almost as good as new. I do need to talk to KoEnma or Enma-sama though."  
  
"...OK." Hinageshi looks unsatisfied and terribly worried, still. "Let me go get him." The compact mirror blinks and Botan sigh, setting it down on her stomach.  
  
Kurama frowns. "Should I talk this time? You look tired."  
  
Botan breaths in for a moment, the pain from the wound returning, then opens her eyes. "No I can do it." She smiles at him. "Thanks."  
  
Kurama lays a hand on her wrist. "Don't push yourself too hard Botan."   
  
Her eyes widen in surprise at his tone. She laughs nervously. "I won't push myself any farther than you guys do."   
  
Kurama raises an eyebrow. "That's not very reassuring. Yuusuke's nearly died almost every time he's fought."  
  
Botan doesn't have to reply as the compact lights up with KoEnma's toddler face looking extremely irritated. "Botan, what the heck is Hinageshi babbling about?"  
  
She snaps her hand from under Kurama's in a flash, grabbing for the compact. "Ko KoEnma-sama!" she manages to get a hold of it and looks nervously at her boss. "Ah... that is... "   
  
KoEnma frowns. "What happened to you? You look like Yuusuke after a battle and your face is red too. Are you OK?"  
  
Botan bites her lower lip before collecting her thoughts. "Um... we were watching the house that the demon is in and it came out to meet us." She rushes over the explanation calming down as she speaks. "It has an amazing control of youki and it talked to us again. It was really angry. He knocked Ken into a tree, Aya and Youji into the street and Kurama into a bush before we could do anything. It also..." She breaths for a moment then continues. "He grabbed me after finding out I work for Reikai. Then he said he would use me to send a message to Enma. But not in such nice words. Really it was very rude. Then it bit me. Yukina says it was about three inches of my neck. We think it's a demon named Lillith, but we can't find much information on her. Right now she has both Yuusuke and a human named Omi. Do you remember anything about Lillith, KoEnma-sama?"  
  
KoEnma is quiet for a moment, a look of shock on his chubby little face. Kurama watches the exchange, irritated with the junior lord for not showing any concern for the girl loyal enough to be torn apart and only worry about everyone else. KoEnma shakes his head. "I don't recognize the name, I'll have to ask my father and get back to you. If Genkai took care of you, you should be OK."   
  
Botan smiles and nods in agreement. "Don't forget to ask your dad. I don't know how long Yuusuke will last." She coughs.  
  
"Get some rest, Botan. I'll get back to you soon." The monitor blinks back to a mirror and Botan closes it turning on her side and coughing again. She rolls slowly back onto her back and glances at Kurama.  
  
"You should talk to Aya. He must know something."  
  
Kurama stands but frowns as her hand gripping the sheet loosens slightly. The white sheet has a deep red smudge where her hand had been. She has already closed her eyes, letting her face show it's true exhaustion. He decides to let her sleep. "OK. Rest for a while, Botan." He walks to the door.  
  
"Night." she says quietly. 

__

* * *

Youji looks up from his tea as Kurama comes back into the room. After being thoroughly reprimanded by the old woman for hitting on women without regard, he sits complacently, sipping tea and trying not to look like a chastised child. "How was the lovers rendezvous?" he asks Kurama.  
  
Ken kicks him, sending him a 'don't harass him' look.  
  
Kurama ignores Youji and glances at Aya who is currently having tea poured by Yukina. "Aya." his voice is quiet. "When Lillith disappeared ... it was because of something you did."  
  
Aya doesn't look at him. "Yeah."  
  
Ken stands and nearly knocks the tea out of Yukina's hands in his surprise. "what?!" he steadies the tea and blushes at the surprised girl. "Sorry.... sorry about that."  
  
She backs away a little nervously but smiles back. "It's OK."  
  
Ken turns back to Aya. "You did something?!"   
  
Aya looks irritated. "It wasn't really me." He pulls a paper from his jacket and hands it to Ken.  
  
Ken blinks and unfolds the paper, recognizing the sign Aya had sketched out earlier. Kurama steps forward and takes the paper, looking at it.  
  
Genkai sips tea next to Youji. "Some symbols are very powerful, even in their unofficial form." She rises and holds out a hand.  
  
Kurama frowns but hands it to her. Before the paper even touches her hand, it glows. Blue light sparks from Genkai's hand as she braces herself and focuses her ki, letting the paper hover between her hands as the light expands around them. Aya shields his eyes as the light in the center becomes so bright it turns into a blinding white. Genkai's hair darkens in a wave as her face regresses, she is young again. Concentrating on the white light as it takes shape. Fingers of light shoot out, dancing around the shaping light, Kurama watches and waits, the power coursing through him also. It's like being caressed by sun from the inside out, and then light is coming from him too, red mixing with blue, tinting purple untill it also brightens to white. Yukina gasps as the same light escapes from her, the teacup rattles in her hand and she closes her eyes.  
  
For a moment Ken swears Kurama is someone else, something else, his hair looks almost silver in the light, eyes yellow. But the light brightens more then dims as the room regains it's original lighting. Ken and Youji rub their eyes blindly as aya opens his to watch the light drop into Genkai's hand.  
  
Kurama steps forward, looking down into Genkai's hand. "What happened?"   
  
Genkai looks up at him, eyes young and bright, voice strong. "Some things are so powerful they do the work for you. It told us how to get it on it's own. Just needed a little initiation on my part."  
  
Aya steps forward now and eyes the object warily as Ken and Youji gawk. "You... you're young!" Ken says in surprise.  
  
"It's only temporary." Genkai says, then holds the object up.  
  
Youji breaths deeply. "That looks like white gold."  
  
"It's the symbol." Aya says.  
  
They turn as they notice for the first time that the door to Botan's room is open. It's Yukina who got their attention. She is holding Botan's arm worriedly. "Botan please lay down." But Botan ignores her, walking forward almost as though her feet don't touch the ground.   
  
"Amazing." Her voice is light. "I feel..."  
  
Genkai exclaims and drops the symbol as though it bit her. "Suddenly burning!" she stops talking as the symbol floats for a moment then darts forward at an alarming pace. It slams into Botan's chest. She stops in shock, eyes wide and panicked and she feels it hit. Then it disappears, melting into her like wax. She stays up for a moment, kimono and hair floating same shocked expression still on her face, then her whole body droops and falls forward, eyes shutting. Kurama catches her as she falls, looking at Genkai who also appears to be worried.  
  
_More done! Yatta! Go me. :D Ohh I feel it finishing! I do I do. Maybe only two chapters left!!_

__


	10. Lillith Chapter 10

Lillith Chapter 10 

Athena Zandrite 

* * *

_Notes to reviers: In general: I'm glad you're all enjoying it, that's why I put it up here anyway ^.~ Aishlin, I'm trying not to focus too much on Kurama x Botan because I want it to stay Action/Adventure etc. But you'll see all kinds of the little shoujo bubble inducing things. ^.~ Sapphire, here's Hiei for you :D. Red, hehe I do tend to abuse her. But it's out of love of the character... really! Besides, she can take it. Annonymous, most of the previous chapters were already written, now I'm writing as I go, I have nothing else done yet after this chapter X_x Just finished the end of this chapter this morning. I'll try to hurry though! _

* * *

Yukina was the first to react, letting out a frightened scream and running forward to hover in front of Botan and Kurama. "Botan-san? What happened, Genkai-shihan?" She keeps her eyes on Botan who remains unconscious, chin resting on Kurama's shoulder and hair falling around both of them.   
  
Genkai looks at Botan for a moment as Ken , Youji and Aya look at her with the same question as Yukina. "Can you feel it?" the woman asks Kurama and Yukina without answering.   
  
Kurama holds her up with one arm around her waist, all to aware of the concentration of power emanating from the area where the symbol had entered Botan's body.   
  
Yukina nods also. "It doesn't really feel like reiki or youki. But it isn't entirely one or the other, is it?"   
  
Youji steps up next to Yukina and puts a hand out. "I'm not sure I know where you guys are going with this, and I obviously can't feel anything…" he trails off frowning in surprise. That's not quite the truth. As Yukina looks up at him from his side she smiles with a knowing look. Youji backs up a little. "It's… " he tries to describe it but already the feeling is seeping into the last two people in temple. Ken closes his eyes and breaths deeply letting the sensation wash over his body. Aya remains emotionless on the outside but the pressing feeling, a slight tingle from head to foot as though electricity is flowing through his body, racing through veins and capillaries at a fevered pace, reaching every inch of his body causes his eyes to widen slightly.  
  
"Like my blood is on fire." Ken says quietly, "but it doesn't hurt." He opens his eyes and flexes his fingers, looking at them and noticing a faint golden glow surrounding his hand for a moment.   
  
Youji, who is closer to Botan and feeling it more intensely turns quickly to Genkai. "What's happening to us? What is this?"   
  
Genkai smiles and pats Botan's back before motioning them all to pay attention. "This will be hard to understand, and I'm not sure exactly what this symbol is, but I can tell you what you're feeling and seeing." She holds a hand out and gathers a blue ball of reiki into it, causing Aya, Youji and Ken to mutter, surprised. Without waiting for them, she begins to speak. "Every living thing has an aura, science describes it as atoms, positively and negatively charged. We call it ki, or spirit. It flows through your body, and gives you energy normally. But some people have learned to control it, some through meditation and self-awareness, others through bodily baptism. In your case, you have had your body opened by an outside source. This thing that is inside Botan has opened up spiritual pores in your body, allowing your spirit to escape. It has also raised your awareness in a fantastic manner, normally when someone is introduced to this in such a style, all their spirit escapes and causes the person to pass out, sometimes even die. But you have already managed to control the flow and have it surround your body. It is like an incubator a membrane protecting you. If you practice a little you will probably be able to use this to attack also." She clenches the ball in her fist and it disappears in golden sparks.   
  
"Genkai-shihan, will Botan be ok?" Kurama asks quietly behind her, jade eyes filled with worry. He brings a hand up to the back of her head, resting it on her hair. Yukina also looks concerned and puts a hand on Botan's cheek.  
  
Genkai nods. "I think she will be fine. Whatever that thing is, it won't hurt her."   
  
Kurama smiles and looks at Yukina over the top of Botan's head. Yukina smiles back looking relieved.   
  
They all turn as they hear heavy footfalls outside the dojo. Then there's a loud voice. "Genkai-shihan? Yukina-chan?" The door slides open and Kuwabara bursts into the room panting heavily. "What's happening? I felt something on my way here from school and I've run the last three miles. If there's a bad guy here, Kazuma Kuwabara will defeat him for you!" He beams at Yukina who smiles back at him quietly.  
  
Then Kuwabara notices Kurama has a passed out and obviously wounded girl in his arms. "Kurama who's… BOTAN?! What happened to her?!" He rushes forward and looks down at Botan in open concern.   
  
Kurama sighs quietly and begins explaining everything to him calmly. His tale elicits sharp intakes of breath followed by spluttered indignation about the demon's audacity at the appropriate moments from Kuwabara. Kuwabara looks at Botan in awe as Kurama explains the most recent turn of events. "That must be what I felt!" He turns to Yukina. "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Yukina smiles and nods. "Yes, Genkai-shihan says that nothing bad will come from the symbol. I suppose we should call it an amulet now, shouldn't we?" she remembers the golden object, a personification of the symbol.   
  
Kuwabara takes Yukina's hand looking quite thrilled for an excuse to touch her. "I'm so happy. I wouldn't want you sad."  
  
Yukina laughs, sounding childlike despite her years of experience. "I hope you're more worried about Botan-chan."   
  
Kuwabara grins and rubs his neck turning slightly red. "Yes of course."   
  
Aya snorts and turns away looking out the window. "We don't have time for this."  
  
Kuwabara, luckily doesn't hear him.  
  
Ken turns to Kurama who has set Botan down on the futon in the corner and is kneeling next to it talking to Genkai. "Are we going to face this thing tomorrow?" He asks curiously.   
  
Genkai sighs. "I hope Koenma gets back to us soon about this thing. I'd rather we didn't face it until we have some sort of an idea what this thing's powers ARE. Going in blind is the most foolish way to go."  
  
Kurama looks up suddenly, frowning. Genkai glances at him but says nothing as he stands and excuses himself. Ken takes his place and cocks his head toward Genkai as she starts showing him how to concentrate his energy on a piece of paper. Kurama is walking out the door when he sees a flash of golden light from the corner of his eye and Youji shouts in surprise holding the upper half of his teacup. The paper that Ken threw had easily sliced it in half.   
  
"Hmm… that's the first time I've seen this ability." Genkai says over Youji's loud curses at his soaked shirt. Kurama slides the door shut and walks out into the yard.  
  
"Decided to grace us with your presence?" He speaks aloud but leans against a tree trunk looking at no one.  
  
There is a rustle from the tree above him and in the blink of an eye Hiei is standing in front of him. "…" Hiei glares at him in irritation. "Is Yukina ok?"  
  
Kurama doesn't hide an amused smile. "What makes you ask that?"  
  
"Don't patronize me." His had instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword.  
  
Kurama says nothing for a moment, watching Hiei's hand. The wind rustles through the trees and somewhere a cricket chirps. Finally Hiei drops his hand and turns toward the dojo. "I could only feel whatever it was. What happened?"  
  
Kurama straightens and moves besides him. "I'm not really sure myself, but apparently it was good."   
  
"I assume the girl is ok." He says glancing at Kurama  
  
The red haired boy looks away, turning instead toward the stairs leading toward the base of the mountain. "She's been through a lot."  
  
Hiei watches him, eyes attentive. "Don't forget what you're fighting." His face doesn't change but he is reprimanding Kurama.  
  
The taller boy shoves his hands into his pockets. "Are you giving me advice?"  
  
"You've been distracted."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Then you're either stupid or you're blind."  
  
Kurama turns toward Hiei and his eyes flash golden for a moment before he drops his head, bangs masking his face. "Are you going to give us a hand or are you just going to play peeping tom?"  
  
Hiei snarls. "I don't play at anything kitsune."  
  
Kurama shrugs and turns toward the dojo. "If you're not helping us I'm going to go in and help them prepare."  
  
Hiei shakes his head. "I'm coming."  
  
Kurama nods.   
  
Hiei begins walking toward the dojo but stops at the door. He looks at Kurama over his shoulder and says nothing, but there's an apology in his eyes. Kurama smiles slightly back forgiving him.   
  
With a quick movement the door is open. "DUCK!" someone shouts as a paper stiff as a board and sharp as a razor whips past Hiei's face slicing his cheek. Genkai looks up in surprise, but it is nothing compared to the wide-eyed look on Hiei's face. He slowly reaches up to his cheek, pulling his fingers away to look at them. Sure enough the fingers are tinted red. Kurama sweatdrops as Hiei's eyes lock with Ken, the other half of the paper still in his hand and Ken does a visible tremble at the murderous look in Hiei's eyes.   
  
"Ah Hiei, NO!" Kurama jumps forward to grab Hiei's shoulder when he jumps forward drawing his sword preparing to slice Ken up into chow mein. Yukina covers her mouth and gasps at the blade, inches away from Ken's face.  
  
  


* * *

Yuusuke wakes up again, head screaming in pain. He opens his eyes, slowly adjusting to the dim light of the room in which he is held captive. He tries to remember what has woken him, but the answer isn't forthcoming. With a hoarse grunt, he pushes himself into a sitting position discovering too late how much his head will complain at this. He lets loose a string of swear words, clutching his head in agony. He takes a moment before being able to open his eyes again. Finally he takes in his surroundings.  
  
The place looks old, layers of dust coat the bare floor. He can see dust swirling in the air in a small beam of light that filters through the crack between the boards of a window. With a small whiff of the dusty air, Yuusuke smells age, sweat, blood and something else he can't quite put his finger on. The walls are as bare as the floor, stained brown in places where rainwater had begun to congeal, growing mold and mildew. There is one door in the wall opposite Yuusuke's position. The one thing that looks solid in the decaying house. It looks like it is made of some sort of metal, rusted in spots.  
  
There is a rustle of cloth next to him and then he hears Omi coughing. Yuusuke roughly pulls him into a sitting position to get him away from the dusty ground. As he does so, Omi lets out a strangled cry. He is jostled around with Yuusuke's pull, tearing open some old wounds and causing him to feel extremely light headed. He lets out a woozy gasp as he falls toward Yuusuke. The younger boy takes pity on him, knowing he must feel like he'd been hit by a truck since Yuusuke himself felt like shit. And Yuusuke has an abnormal body that can withstand a LOT of crap. Omi pants for a moment in short, gasped breaths, head resting on Yuusuke's shoulder.  
  
Finally catching his breath, Omi places his hand on Yuusuke's chest, bracing himself as he tries to push away. His entire body aches in protest but he sits up of his own accord and looks groggily at Yuusuke.  
  
"Urameshi-san?" His voice cracks even though it comes out as a tiny froggy whisper.   
  
"Yeah it's me." Yuusuke says patiently.   
  
Omi tilts a little but rights himself. "What's going on? I haven't felt this beat up in years…."  
  
Yuusuke watches him for a moment, worried the other will just topple over again. Omi's hair is covered in dust and dried patches of it are clumped together with blood. His cheek has a dark purple bruise and his clothes are torn.   
  
"I believe we've been taken hostage." Yuusuke finally speaks.  
  
Omi at last seems to register Yuusuke's rumpled appearance. The younger boy's hair falls in disarray, some falling in front of his eyes, the hair and clothes are coated in dust with patches of dried blood here and there, the clothes are wrinkled beyond repair. His eyes dialate at the word hostage and he nearly passes out but manages to stay seated. "Hostage…" Pictures flash through his head, voice, feelings.   
  
_Your father doesn't care if you live._  
  
He clutches at his chest as waves of pain wash over his body, heart thumping agonizingly in his chest, breathing rapid and panicked.  
  
_Should we just kill him? He's a sweet looking thing. Seems like a waste to finish him off quickly._  
  
Omi doubles over tears pricking at his eyes, body rocking back and forth as whimpered cries escape his lips.   
  
"Omi?!" Yuusuke grabs the assassin by the shoulders, trying to get his attention. "Oi! Wake up!!"  
  
Omi shakes his head and looks up at Yuusuke, eyes slowly focusing. "I…. I'm sorry." He slows his beating heart and regroups. "Who has us?"  
  
Yuusuke watches him warily for a moment, finally releasing him. "Dunno. I woke up while they were here but I couldn't see their face." He stands shakily and moves toward the door. "I wouldn't doubt it was a demon though, judging by how fucked up I am." He tries the handle only to find it locked. He simply doesn't have the energy to break throught he wall right now. But perhaps this is part of his captor's plan. Yuusuke returns to Omi's side, sitting down and groaning.  
  
Omi looks at Yuusuke in shock. "You just said demon, right?"  
  
Yuusuke shrugs. "Yeah, bastard sucked my reiki dry."  
  
Omi blinks. "You can't be serious. You're 15, you still believe in monsters?"   
  
Yuusuke raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Dude, I've died, come back to life and personally kicked the asses of a crapload of demons. And yes, some of them are monsters."  
  
Omi looks dumbfounded for a moment, then backs away from Yuusuke in worry.   
  
Yuusuke laughs at Omi's frightened reaction. "Look, you'll understand if we get to meet whoever has us locked in the crappy excuse for a room. Until then, try to conserve energy, you'll need what you can manage to make a break."  
  
Omi stares at Yuusuke for a moment, sitting on his knees, hands splayed on the floor between his legs, body tilted forward and looking incredibly like a curious puppy. He blinks, an amazing image of innocence despite his vocation as a killer.   
  
Yuusuke glances at him and sighs. "Look, you know how Botan disappeared from the roof?"  
  
Omi's brow wrinkles as he searches his memory, finally grasping the day and nodding.  
  
"She's a guide to the spirit world. All she did was take on her spirit form and fly to wherever it is she goes, on her oar." Yuuuske rolls his head loosening the muscles slowly quick snapping sounds emanating as muscles make their way back to where they belong.  
  
Omi looks as though he thinks Yuusuke is a nut case. "Yeah… sure."  
  
Yuusuke looks at him seriously. "Where else could she have gone? She was there on the roof and you were there, standing in front of the door. But when you went to find her, she was gone. It's not like she can jump off buildings that high and survive."  
  
Omi bites his lip. "There's got to be a logical explanation for it." His fingers itch for his computer keyboard.   
  
"There is a logical explanation for it." Yuusuke says in irritation. He thinks for a moment. "If I had any Ki left I'd show you that I'm not lying, but I don't have the energy. Can you just believe me?"  
  
Omi sighs and sits back. "I'll go with your story for now, but you'll have to do better than this at explaining it later."  
  
Yuusuke shrugs. "I doubt I'll have to."  


* * *

Youji concentrates his energy into his finger, forehead creasing in concentration. As he does this, his finger glows a golden color. He puts the thumb and forefinger of his right hand up to the glowing tip of the other finger. With a deft motion he pulls a string of glowing energy out of his finger, stretching it and then directing it as he throws, wrapping around the base of a tree stump. He clenches his teeth together and yanks his hands back toward himself, eyes widening as his pupils contract with the effort. In a moment, the string contracts and sections of the stump slowly slide off, thumping on top of each other dully, on the ground. 

"Not bad." Genkai says beside him. "It only took you five hours to get control of it." She looks pleased. 

Youji straightens, his black overcoat flapping in the wind, he gives her a winning smile coupled with a wink. "Beauty is motivation." 

Genkai raises an eyebrow at his bold remark, then she turns to Aya. For some reason, the amulet has stimulated her reiki enough to keep her body young. She steps forward, watching Aya stab forward with his sword. He is facing a large boulder, about his height, and almost the same width and depth. The sword slides cleanly into the solid surface, as though melting through butter, to the hilt. He pulls it back out and looks at the opening he has created. 

Botan is inside, drinking milk with Yukina and looking slightly worn out. Kuwabara was nice enough to bring her a change of clothes after raiding Shizuru's closet. Her kimono was just too tight against her injured shoulder, so instead she is wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans with tennis shoes. Her neck is wrapped and her hair is pulled back into it's customary ponytail. 

"Are you sure you don't feel any differently, Botan-san?" Yukina asks in worry. 

"Mm… a little warm, but otherwise normal. Aside from my neck anyway." She smiles at Yukina. "Thank you for looking after me." 

Yukina shakes her head. "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do after everything you guys have done for me." Her hands drop primly into her lap as she turns and glances out the door, seeing Kurama and Hiei observing the humans' progress. "Has any word come about my brother?" 

Botan stiffens for a moment, Hiei's voice going through her head. _If you tell her you might not live to regret it._ Botan shivers with the though of death by combustion. She decides she most decidedly doesn't want to go out as a ball of fire, and clutches her hands in her lap. "I haven't heard anything new, no." 

Yukina sighs in disappointment her whole body drooping sadly. Botan feels a nagging guilt but remains quiet. She looks back out the door at Hiei and wonders why he can't tell his sister the truth. Both siblings are suffering and it makes Botan sad to see the dejection in the small koorime every time she hears bad news. 

They both glance out the door as Kuwabara's voice rings out in a Star Wars impression. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." He has his Rei-ken blazing and Ken stands opposite him with a deck of cards. He'd traded in tearing up paper, for already stacked and ready to use projectiles. He seems to be enjoying himself as he injects power into his hands and the cards. He then flicks the cards out toward the taller boy in quick direct shots. Kuwabara in turn, uses his sword to stop them before they can hit him. "Luke Skywalker never looses! Jedi training techniques own you!" He crows. 

"Oh yeah?" Ken grins and tosses two cards at once, as Kuwabara scrambles to block them. He tosses another card above the younger boy's head , slicing through a branch of the nearest tree, toppling it down on top of Kuwabara. "I may not be your father, but I can still teach you a thing or two." He puts his hands on his hips and snickers. 

Kuwabara rubs his head where the branch had hit, and grins. "Not bad. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Only use your powers for good." He chuckles with Ken. 

Kurama and Hiei join Genkai. "I think they're ready for a confrontation." She says calmly. 

Kurama turns to the humans, "You've been through how to protect oneself with ki, I think it's the most we can hope for in our current position. The longer we wait, the more dangerous it becomes for Yuusuke and Omi." He holds his chin as he muses aloud. 

Hiei glances back inside when he sees movement in the corner of his eye. Botan is hurriedly fumbling with her compact clasp and Yukina scoots around the table to look over her shoulder as she gets it open. 

In a moment, KoEnma's face is on the screen. His eyes are tired and worried. "Botan." He speaks through the pacifier in his mouth with a practiced ease. "I spoke to my father." 

Botan doesn't answer, waiting to see what he has to say. KoEnma sighs and begins to speak again. "Apparently my father was the last one to fight with her, well, we think it's a she. Anyway, he said he thought he'd mortally wounded Lillith, apparently it wasn't malignant. She probably hid on the border of Ningenkai and Makai, traveling back and forth to collect souls when she could, and increase her strength. Botan, you have to be careful, Lillith can absorb souls, merging their energy with her own. Because of this, she may gain a little of the abilities of those she's merged with." He glances to the side, talking to someone in a muffled voice before turning back. "Botan, if Yuusuke's been absorbed you guys could be in trouble. Lillith is already stocked up on energy, with Yuusuke's she could be explosive." 

Botan nods. "KoEnma-sama, the humans have gained some sort f power." She glances out the door seeing Hiei watching before returning her attention to the screen. "That amulet we asked you about before, it sort of showed up and…" she frowns. "I've got it now, but it's changed everyone. Did Enma-sama say anything about that?" 

KoEnma steeples his hands on the desk, propping his chin on the pointer fingers. "He didn't know about that, he said he had heard there was one but no one could find it. What do you mean it's changed everyone?" 

She bites her lip. "Genkai's been young for the last six hours straight, all three humans have gained strange ki-like abilities, Kurama, Hiei and Yukina feel stronger." 

Yukina speaks up. "The amulet is inside Botan's body and we can't seem to get it out." 

KoEnma starts in surprise. "Inside?!" 

Yukina nods and Botan sighs. "It sort of activated and I guess I still had traces of Lillith on me from the bite. It entered through my chest and hasn't come out." 

The toddler rubs his eyes looking exhausted. "I don't know enough about it. Keep me updated, Botan. Enma's put this on top priority." 

"Hai, KoEnma-sama!" Botan says enthusiastically. She closes the compact and lays back on the ground, looking up at Yukina, who looks worried still. 

"Are you OK Botan-san?" she asks with concern, hoping Botan isn't going to pass out. 

Botan smiles and pats her knee. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little worried." 

Yukina smiles. "They'll be ok." 

Botan sits up and hugs Yukina. "Thanks again for being such a great person." She says, letting the surprised demon go. 

Yukina blushes and smiles back. "You too Botan-san." 

Both girls look up as the others enter the house. Botan stands and takes a breath. "I just got word from KoEnma." 

Genkai nods while the others watch Botan. "Enma has fought once with Lillith, he didn't use the amulet, but he did wound her. The important thing to know is that Lillith can absorb souls and because of this she sometimes gains the abilities of the people she has absorbed." 

"Didn't you say Yuusuke was really strong?" Youji asks with a frown. 

"Let's hope Yuusuke hasn't been absorbed enough to pass on his abilities or we're in trouble." Genkai says. 

Kurama and Hiei exchange a glance before Kuwabara's voice cuts in. "You mean we may be fighting a shape-shifting, ki-blasting, rei-gun wielding, S-class demon?!?" His voice reaches a fevered pitch with his dismay, then he catches Yukina watching him with wide, apprehensive eyes. "No worries though! I Kazuma Kuwabara will catch the demon and save Yuusuke!!" He postures for Yukina like a peacock unfurling it's feathers. 

Hiei makes a noise of disgust behind him but remains silent. 

"We should go soon then." Kurama says, next to Hiei. 

The others nod and they become a procession, heading toward the door. Kurama frowns as Botan walks next to him. "Maybe you should stay here, Botan-chan, you're still injured." 

Botan returns the frown. "Don't be silly. I have the only thing we know can slow down Lillith. I have to go." 

Kurama looks at her in surprise. "That's true… but…" he is quiet as they trudge down the shrine stairs. As they reach the bottom, he reaches out, his hand catching her wrist, causing her to look at him in question. "At least be careful, try to stay back, OK?" His eyes search hers for confirmation, which she finally gives. 

"I'll try, Kurama-kun." 

Both decide this is the most she can promise as they continue on their way in silence. 

* * *

_Whee! I ripped off their new Nen ability from Hunter X Hunter! Keeping it in the Togashi family! Yay! At least now the Weiß guys won't get slaughtered ^^;; Ahh... I've been reading Hunter fics and now I have such a desire to write a Hisoka X Irumy fic. ::drools a little:: Or anything with Hisoka in it. His character is so much fun! I mean... the potential to just SCREW with all the other characters COMPLETELY! And look good doing it. Ok, I'm in Hunter x Hunter mode again. I must watch some tonight...._

_OMG this story is NEVER GOING TO END!! ::pouts:: I want to work on other fanfictions X_x Oh well this one's still fun! I just... gotta end it sometime!! _


	11. Lillith Chapter 11

**Lillith Chapter 11**

Athena Zandrite 

_In general, thanks for all the encouragement guys. I really expected to get one or two upset or at least criticizing reviews. I'm not at all upset for the pleasant surprise. With such happy readers I'm a happy writer. I hope to live up to your expectations. Enjoy!_

  
Yuusuke's stomach growls in protest, not for the first time. He has no idea how long he's been stuck in this room but with the noisy complaints, he could guess it has been quite a few days. He makes an irritated face, becoming more grumpy the longer he goes without food.   
  
"Ahhh I can't recover without food!" Omi complains next to him.  
  
Yuusuke, however, can feel his spiritual power beginning to regenerate. The strength in his body quivering slightly still weak, but there, nonetheless. His posture shows this also. Spiritual power has a way of making one feel stronger despite physical negligence like lack of food. Yuusuke just sighs and stands up, crossing his arms.  
  
They are interrupted when there is a loud bang at the door, and then some shuffled movement. Two sets of alert eyes focus on the door handle, as the boys watch they don't realize they are holding their breaths. The handle slowly turns, then swings open as though thrown back by a gust of wind.   
  
There is a figure silhouetted in the doorframe, haloed by the light behind it. The boys squint trying to make out who or what the figure is slowly, the person steps into the room, form wavering for a moment then solidifying again. The door shuts loudly behind him and slowly their eyes adjust to the lack of light again. Yuusuke's eyes first focus on the coppery brown hair, cut short and let loose to frame the boy's face. The face itself is composed of pale skin, young but not as young as Yuusuke's, wide and deceivingly innocent blue eyes watch him from beneath a fringe of the coppery bangs. A small hoop earring hangs from the person's earlobe. "It's you." Yuusuke's voice is raspy in recognition.  
  
Omi's eyes widen as he stands uncertainly looking at the person in frightened awe. The boys watch each other quietly, mirror images, though Omi himself is bloodied and dirty, the other is clean and confident. "Who are you?" he asks, voice catching in the back of his throat.  
  
The copy smiles, malevolently, eyes narrowing into a leer. "For a while, I was you." Omi's voice is there for a second, coming out of his twin's mouth. In the next second it changes to an inhuman sound, the sound of age. "It served it's purpose well, allowed me to lure such a nice catch in." the eyes shift to Yuusuke then back to Omi. "It threw off your friends too."   
  
Omi almost falls back with the force behind the voice, not fully understanding the situation. But Yuusuke puts a hand on his shoulder, stepping forward. "You may have caught me, but I won't stay caught." He looks defiant, despite his lack of reiki.  
  
The twin's mouth twists into a sneer then he parts his lips revealing the sharpened fangs and laughs, openly amused, but the laughter is hollow and ferocious. He stops after a moment and looks at Yuusuke. "You can't bluff me, stupid human. I know how very little energy you have left, I must thank you for the meal you provided to me. I really should have just finished you off."   
  
Yuusuke flips the creature off. "Don't think I can't still fight."   
  
The demon is suddenly in his face, shoving him up against the wall, fingernails extended to claws around Yuusuke's neck. "I have no time for your groundless bravery boy. There are much more important things for me to use my attentions on. Your friends," the word is spat out in disgust, "are on their way. You and yours seem to have extreme luck but it won't save any of you. I'll drain your friends when they get here. Don't make me rip your throat out before that time comes." The creature leans in, letting his nails brush across the tender flesh of Yuusuke's neck, drawing a trickle of blood. The creature licks his lips and smiles. "The pretty servant of Enma wet my palate for blood. Though I doubt a human would taste quite as good. Don't think I'll let it stop me should you choose to irritate me further." The nail presses against his neck for emphasis.   
  
Yuusuke snarls. "You killed Botan?"   
  
The lips part again, exposing pale white teeth in a lurid smile. "I might have. The flesh of a spirit in human form... ahh that is a delicacy I must try again."   
  
Yuusuke grits his teeth, fury flaring behind his eyes. "If you killed her, I'll have your head." the words are spoken tightly through clenched teeth.   
  
The demon lets out a quick laugh but steps back. "You'll be able to ask your friends soon enough. They are almost here." He steps back and looks out the window, breathing in the air around him, almost as though sniffing. With a quick movement, Yuusuke is flipped around, head smashing into the wall with enough force to make him dizzy and feel the slow dribble of blood as it makes it's way down his forehead. His arms are yanked behind his back, the creature is tying his arms back with a fine golden chain of some sort. He blinks to keep the blood out of his eyes, muttering obscenities.  
  
Omi back against the wall as the creature turns to him, blue eyes flashing as he catches sight of him. This is unlike anything Omi has experienced in his life and in his weakened state he is having trouble dealing with it. He can feel his legs shaking beneath him as the creature approaches. He is about to fight when his eyes lock into the creature's gaze and his surroundings seem to drop away. All he can see is the cool blue, endless like the sea. When he manages to tear his eyes away he finds that his hands have also been secured with the chain, the creature yanks on the end of it, directing both boys toward the door. There is no room for protest, as both are still weak and thus they follow. Omi quietly, Yuusuke amid a steady flow of insults in as many languages as he can come up with them.   
  
The find themselves directed outside, the chain tightening around their wrists like a living binding. They are secured to a tether near the gate, and they both look up at the sound of approaching footsteps.   
  
"Our guests have arrived." Lillith says calmly.  
  
  


* * *

The party stops on the other side of the gate, looking through at Lillith and her captives. All sets of eyes observe the enemy, from both sides of the gate. Finally, Genkai steps forward, young voice strong and commanding. "Lillith, the time comes for you to accept your punishment and surrender. You have this chance to do so without a fight."  
  
Lillith steps forward also, glaring at the pink-haired woman through the bars of the gate. "I accept no punishment from any of you. If you want me you'll have to fight."  
  
Genkai nods as though she expected this, and for a moment there is no movement. Then suddenly she leaps up, climbing the fence with the agility of a young rock climber. Hiei is spurred into action also, in a leap he is on top of the fence, and a second his sword clashes against the nails of their adversary. The movement is quick, almost too quick to catch as Lillith and Hiei match sword to claw, Lillith has gathered enough energy that her speed matches his. In a second clash, she reaches out and snatches Hiei's blade from him, throwing it aside and gathering reiki into a fist, before punching into Hiei's gut with enough force to send him slamming backward into a tree. The tree splinters from the point he connected, knocking the wind out of him. Lillith takes this chance to turn toward Genkai who has reached the top of the fence and is preparing to jump down. She holds up her hand in Yuusuke's trademark reigun, and lets loose a blast that could level a building.   
  
Genkai reacts quickly, her arms out in front of her carefully trying to channel the force of the shot, hold it off and lessen the impact on her own body. Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to block it completely and she is first pushed out then descends, barreling across the street and through the park in raising a cloud of dust. Her body feels the impact of boulders and plants that she pummels through, leaving her laying in a beat up clump as the next wave of attackers starts in.  
  
Botan steps forward as Youji slices his spiritual wire through the air, locking it on the gate, and Aya jumps forward, slicing through with his sword, in a moment, pieces of metal are raining down and the gate is reduced to only a pile of metal tubing. Both rush forward, attacking the demon in Omi's form, but are stopped by a shot gun attack, reiki flies pummeling into them the only thing that keeps them from being killed is their newfound ability to shield themselves with their own energy.   
  
Lillith stops as a card shoots past her face, drawing a line of blood that drips slowly, this time not closing up. Apparently she has used enough energy that her regeneration is greatly slowed down. Kurama rushes forward next to him, whip slicing out through the air. "Keep attacking!" He shouts the thorned whip makes a loud cracking sound as it breaks the sound barrier slicing forward and wrapping around Lillith's wrist. She glares at him and grabs the whip pulling it tight and gathering energy for another reigun as Ken lets loose a barrage of cards, some slicing through her skin, but she aims the gun and it fires, knocking Ken through the brick sidewall across the street and halfway to where Genkai lays, now trying to pull herself up.   
  
She turns her attention to Kurama, pulling him forward, ignoring the deep gashes the thorns make on her hands. Botan stands back watching with tears streaming down her cheeks as all her friends are beaten down around her. Kurama grits his teeth and drops the whip, pulling a seed out of his hair and preparing to plant it but his hand doesn't reach the ground. Lillith's clawed hand stabs forward, catching him in the stomach and ripping through the soft flesh and muscle. He coughs blood, landing on the ground and holding his stomach in pain. Kuwabara quivers next to Botan and Yukina, he pulls out his reiken and stalks forward, waving it in front of him. "Demon, I will slay you." He says, voice gaining confidence. The demon straightens, licking blood off the clawed nails and smiling. "It is I who will slay you, foolish human."   
  
But Kuwabara bravely runs forward, reiken blazing he swings in a wide arc toward the demon. The demon flicks her hand to remove the blood and turns to Kuwabara, her figure seems to be surrounded by darkness, blood pooling under her wounded hand, a mixture of Kurama's blood and her own. With a battle cry, Kuwabara's sword slices toward her and she smiles, reaching up and catching it in the wounded hand. Reiki surrounds the hand and the demon yanks the sword toward herself, pulling Kuwabara with it. The boy stumbles forward in surprise, but his pupils contract as she lengthens the nails on her other hand and draws them across his chest, cutting into bone then as his reiken wavers, she twists her hip, kicking up at the wounded chest and knocking him backward into the pile of broken brick and metal. Yukina gasps next to Botan letting out a frightened whimper.   
  
Hiei stands moving slowly at first, but then gathering speed. He rushes forward, youki gathering on his arm, black fire beginning to circle around him. But Lillith knows what is coming and rushes forward to cut it off. She grabs Hiei by the face, lifting him off the ground and glowing slightly. The fire demon goes limp under her grasp as his energy flows from his own body to hers. She smiles as her wounds heal, and rei and you ki flicker at her fingertips. Kurama pushes his arms trying to get up, but the arms waver beneath him with the loss of blood, as it gushes from his stomach, and he collapses back into the puddle.   
  
Botan and Yukina stiffen as the Youkai fixes her eyes on them. A slow smile spreads across her face and she turns to face them. Behind her Yuusuke struggles at his chains and Omi has gone chalk-white at the mass destruction that this being is capable of. "DAMMIT GET THIS FUCKING CHAIN OFF OF ME I'LL KILL YOU YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Yuusuke's voice tears through him, and he yanks forward at the chains but without any energy he can't break the chain. As thin as it is it seems to be suffused with some sort of makai charm. He kicks at the tether lividly.   
  
As he looks up he feels dread form in the pit of his stomach. The monster is approaching Yukina and Botan with a cool confidence that she has won the war and will now distinguish the last of the stragglers.  


_ ((Ahh sweet inspiration for evil. Just read The Dark Is Rising as research for another fanfic I want to do, and it gave me all kinds of wonderfully creepy ideas for Lillith. Been so long. Ahh Will and Bran slash... such sweet fanfictions. This did feel a little rushed though. And it's shorter than I had hoped, but I felt if I spread it out any more I would be hurting the story, I actually just began typing and let it flow. X_x It felt right but a little confusing. Oh well, Next chapter will be better. I promise!))_


	12. Lillith Chapter 12

**Lillith Chapter 12**

Athena Zandrite  
_Actually every other person had been knocked down or severly wounded. So the only ones still standing are Yukina, Botan and Lilliht (unless you count Yuusuke and Omi chained in the background) Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It's short again, but you know, it's not too bad. I hope. :D_

* * *

The grass on the ground around Botan and Yukina freezes as the ice demon goes into defensive mode. There is an audible crunching sound as Lillith steps forward, crushing the frozen turf beneath her feet. All three of those who remain standing, have visible breath, coming out in soft puffs, before freezing in midair. :You'll have to do better than that to stop me, little one." Lillith's blue eyes are now tinted red, amused by the small show of frost, a last defense by two weak opponents. Victory is in her sight and her form draws up seeming to grow taller with confidence.  
  
Yukina steps around Botan, defiantly refusing to give up. She spreads her arms, burgundy eyes alight with challenge. "Stop where you are." Her normally soft voice has found an ageless timber, taking on an air of command. With her shoulders thrown back and chin raised she looks more confident and her presence demands the opponent's attention.  
  
Lillith's moment of hesitation is her fatal flaw. In the moment she stops, breath freezing before her, Yukina has summoned the power to attack from a distance. Icicles appear around her, quivering in the air, the soft hum of their hovering causing Lillith's eyes to widen in surprise. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Yukina lets loose the attack. Sharpened ice slices through the air, small frozen arrows that pierce Lillith's skin, freezing parts of her as she lets out an anguished scream. She surrounds herself with Hiei's fire, the flames engulf her body, melting the oncoming attack.   
  
As the fire rages, the silhouette inside changes, growing, the height extends, then the hair visibly grows longer, flying above the new form's head. It is wild with the force of the flame, the body becomes more slender. As the flames die down, Botan and Yukina are both struck dumb by the new form in front of the, not at all recognizeable, golden hair flutters to rest on Lillith's shoulders, cascading down her back in lush waves, the eyes that watch them are a bright, angry green, and the woman standing before them has dusky skin, the color of tea and milk richly mixed together. She is devastatingly beautiful, but her eyes are cruel. For the first time, when Botan again has control of her thoughts, she wonders if this could be Lillith's true form. But now is not the time for such musings as Lillith's voice makes itself heard again, the blood still dripping from wounds. "The weakest of you, has injured me. But that is all. You can not win. Accept your defeat." She strides forward and slaps Yukina with such force, the small girl is thrown to the side, leaving four deep gashes from where Lillith's nails cut into the tender flesh of her cheek.  
  
Botan reaches out to help but Lillith catches her wrist and twists it painfully. "I think I've earned your attention, don't be rude, Servant of Enma." Lillith spits her words out with rage in her voice. Botan looks at her, eyes wide but for reasons she cannot comprehend, she is no longer afraid.  
  
Lillith glares, obviously unhappy with the curiosity she sees in Botan's eyes. Botan opens her mouth. "Your intense rage enters my heart." Her expression softens and she puts her free hand, gently, on Lillith's cheek.  
  
Lillith's eyes widen and she releases her hold on Botan, jumping back and glaring at the blue-haired girl. "Don't presume to know me, Servant of Enma." She says with a shaking voice.  
  
Botan simply watches her quietly, then steps forward. Her actions are obviously not hostile and Lillith is confused, fingers twitching with alertness. "Don't come near me!" she shrieks, and Botan pauses for a moment.  
  
They watch each other, quietly. Violet eyes meeting electric green in a look that resembles pity. Lillith can take no more. This time she gathers her own energy into a ball in front of her. The golden glow shimmers in the dusky air and Botan's eyes shut in dismay. But inside her body warms in direct relation to the size of the growing energy ball that Lillith is forming.  
  
Suddenly, Botan is glowing with the same golden light. Her clothes whip around her form and the amulet shoots out of her chest. Lillith screams in rage as suddenly the golden light begins to turn in on itself, then shoot forward toward the hovering amulet. "No! It can't be!" Lillith's cry becomes anguished as the energy is sucked out of her body. She falls to her knees, hair pooled around her. "Damn you to Jigoku Enma, you egotist bastard! You have made my eternal life hell and taken everything from me!" Her shout is strong at first but breaks at the end as her body becomes transparent, and tears flow down her cheeks. Botan watches, helplessly as the last ghosted figure of the demon who tormented her, looks beseechingly back, heart breakingly sad. Then Lillith is gone, the amulet hovers for a moment longer before turning from the white gold to a bronzed color, then it falls to the ground.  
  
Botan kneels down, touching the amulet gently, before lifting the heavy metal and slipping it into her pocket. She lifts a hand to her cheek and frowns, realizing that she too has been crying. She shakes her head and runs over to Yukina who is shakily standing up.   
  
"Yukina-chan! Are you ok?" she asks worriedly before getting a shaky nod. She turns to run to Kurama's fallen form as Yukina moves toward Hiei.   
  
By this time, Yuusuke has managed to break free of the chain as whatever charm had been on it, liftend with Lillith's defeat. He runs forward, looking down at Kuwabara's bloodied torso and making a face.   
  
Yukina makes a noise as Hiei stirs, Genkai comes back, carrying Ken and wincing in pain, Aya hauls himself upright, glancing at Youji who has a trail of blood coming down the side of his head. He stands and begins heaving his teammate up and dragging him over to the rest. Botan, Genkai and Yukina begin healing the most wounded members of the group, the rest are roused and they all begin the trek back to Genkai's temple, carrying those who can't walk.  
  


* * *

  
Epilogue  


* * *

  
  
Kurama's eyes feel heavy as he wakes, everything about his body hurts. The feeling of being more exhausted after sleeping for too long, compounds his sluggish thoughts. There is a gentle touch at his hand and his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, you're finally awake!" Botan's voice is hushed but she looks happy if not a little tired. "No no, stay down." She holds his shoulder to stop his movement. "You were one of the worst hurt, we weren't even sure we could heal you." She is crying again.  
  
Kurama's hoarse voice sounds foreign to his ears and causes her to open her eyes. "Botan." She sniffles then leans down and hugs him, gently enough not to hurt him.  
  
Kurama blushes but then simply closes his eyes and smiles. "Thank you." He says as she pulls away.  
  
Botan's eyes show she is confused, but he just smiles, placing his hand on hers. "How are the others?"  
  
Botan bites her lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, Hiei slept for a while and recovered OK but a little bruised. Yukina has been keeping watch over him and Kuwabara. Kuwa-chan was in worse shape, we stopped the bleeding and bandaged him, he's still recovering. Yuusuke's been eating since we got back. He seems to be no worse for the wear." Botan looks a little irritated but continues. "Genkai-shihan was beaten up but it wasn't any worse than her tournament fights at the Ankoku Bujutsukai. She's been up and about since that night."  
  
She glances up as Genkai walks by, moving to Ken's bed. "Ken had quite a few broken bones and Genkai has been trying to ease the pain and mend them. Aya was severely bruised, but seems to have recovered well. Youji had a mild concussion Aya and Omi took him back to their place. Omi's been seeing to them both.  
  
Kurama nods, tiredly. "And Lillith?"  
  
Botan's eyes go distant for a moment. "Lillith is sealed away, but I feel badly for her." She shakes her head and sighs. "I wish I knew what happened to her, I doubt Enma will tell me. She was so sad." Her voice is quiet and Kurama squeezes her hand, reassuringly.  
  
Botan looks down at Kurama, watching him silently. They sit that way for endless moments, just memorizing the details of each other's face. Finally Botan smiles. "But it's over." She breaths deeply and leans down to pull Kurama's sheet up over him. He stops her by holding her wrist. She sits back, looking curiously at him.  
  
"Botan…" she tilts her head at her name, waiting. "I.." Kurama searches for what to say, finally giving up and pulling her forward, wrapping one arm around her neck and shoulders to direct her, the other settling on her waist when she is close enough. His lips brush against hers and she widens her eyes in surprise before he pulls her closer, and she forgets everything around her, allowing his warmth to fill her heart.  
  
  
***Fine***  
  
  
_My endings are always quick like a hurricane. X_x But really that's how it seems it should be. Rushing by not giving the characters enough time to digest exactly what is going on. Not until later where they can piece together what is going on. Lillith and Enma have a history in my story but like much of Enma in the show, we don't really understand it all. I think Lillith loved him but he didn't feel the same. Probably even played with her feelings. He cursed her to live a sort of half-life where she had to survive off of other creatures. And this is why she curses him at the end. I have always felt that those with great power are naturally cruel sometimes blindly so. And Enma's looming form is no exception. Sometime I may write about their history to further explain why Lillith behaves the way she does, but that is for another story. I hope you all enjoyed this, I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. Blasted cheesy ending but I felt like that part needed closure. And it is also not really finished. Botan still has feelings for Yuusuke and hasn't even begun to think of Kurama in that way. So this is hardly a real ending, but again, a good story leaves you wanting more, right? So I suppose I did ok in that department. Don't kill me ^.~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and encouraging comments. They prodded me to get off my lazy duff and get this story finished. It took me a year and a half to finish it. But it's nice to have it all out there for others to know about too. Look for more stuff written by me. They aren't all so bittersweet and bloody. Though I do love gore. :D _  



End file.
